Partners in Crime
by twilight-harrypotter-reader
Summary: Sophie is a lone vampire that meets the Cullens. Pranks are Pulled on werewolves. Bella doesnt come in till l8ter. Not for Mongrel lovers. was ivy and sophie's adventures slightly ooc. please read and review i miss reviews!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**_Disclaimer: the only characters that belong to us are Ivy and Sophie all the rest belong to the wonderful author Stephenie Meyer. also there is NO BELLA sorry bella ppl but Bella doesnt deserve to be in this its to funny ;D _**

Chapter 1- The new vampire at school

Ivy's POV-

I walked into Forks high school looking extremely bored. _Why does school have to be so boring_? I thought to myself I saw one of my class mates walk by. "Hi Ivy" he said to me. "Hi" I mumbled. No one seemed to notice my pitch black eyes which were a lighter color yesterday. I smiled at the thought of hunting tonight. Okay if your reading this then I might as well tell you about myself. My name is Ivy Cullen blood sister to Edward Cullen. Here is the coolest part, I'm a vampire! My brother is one too and we live with our foster parents Carlisle and Esme. We also live with four foster siblings Alice and Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. Yea they are all vampires to if u didn't guess it already. My hair was originally a dark blonde but I'm always surprising people with my new hair colors every week or so. So right now my hair was a purpleish-pink okay enough of that back to the boring school day. I realized I was in my first class already. I saw my brother and went to take my seat behind him. _Edward I'm bored._ I thought at him. "Then find a way to entertain yourself." he whispered

Sophie's POV-

I skipped to my First class at Forks highschool. This was my first time going to highschool as a vampire. So unlike most kids I was pretty excited. I gave my slip to the teacher and took my seat in the back. I looked at the book in front of me and flipped through the pages. And now I'm bored. So I started looking through the faces in the classroom and seen something I wasn't prepared for. Two strangely inhuman looking people. _Are they vampires?_ Was my first thought. As soon as I thought that the boy turned his head toward me. He looked almost afraid of me. So I just smiled back and faced my head towards the front of the classroom. I glanced again to see if he was still looking, he was whispering to the other something like "she knows" only me with my super vampire hearing could have picked up. I couldn't be sure so I just ignored him. Then I thought... what are the possibilities of vampires coming to this school?

By the end of class... I had decided I was going crazy.

Authors Note;_** okay ok I know we are awesome ;D but we couldn't help it. But yea review and u can have a cookie. Oh and btw the story is not for mongrel lovers in the future we plan on being mean to jacob and the rest of the pack so yea...:D VAMPIRES RULE! **_


	2. Chapter 2 lunch

_**Disclaimer: we do not own any of the characters except for Ivy and Sophie. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

Chapter 2- lunch__

Ivy's POV-

I was playing with my hair when Edward whispered "she knows." _what?_ I thought looking at the new girl__"She knows what we are." He explained in a whisper. _How?_ I asked slightly panicking. "Calm down Ivy, look at her she can't possibly human herself." _Good point hehe it's a good thing other people cant hear you they would think your crazy._ I thought at him trying hard not to laugh. "Well people already think your crazy." He chuckled. He turned around quickly and I stuck my tongue out at him. Edward laughed a little louder and the new girl turned and looked at us. "We should talk to her at lunch." I said finally talking aloud. "Possibly." "Hmm can you tell what her diet is from here I can't see her eyes from where I'm sitting." I asked slight annoyance in my voice. "Don't worry Ivy she is like us." The teacher somehow finally figured out that Edward and I weren't paying attention. "Mr and Ms. Cullen please turn your attention back to the lesson." The teacher slightly yelled at us. I don't know why he even bothered but he did. "Sorry Mr. Brahms." We said. I pretended to pay attention after that but it was to boring to really actually pay attention. Thankfully lunch came faster than normal.

Sophie's POV-

Lunch finally! (Well lunch for the humans hehe). I skipped merrily along and hummed to myself, people were of course staring at me. I just ignored them until I got to lunch. Then I knew I was crazy. There was 6 of them! Well, I might as well just go say hi. I grabbed a tray of the disgusting slop and went to sit by them. "Hey ya." I smiled as I greeted them. "Is anyone sitting here?" I asked. "No" one of them said she had bright purpleish-pink hair and patted the seat beside her. I sat and smiled at them they looked at me like I was an alien or the slop on my tray. I waited for a few silent moments "so..." I said "my name's Alice." a girl beside me said. I smiled feeling a little less awkward. "My name's Sophie." After being introduced to the rest of them I felt a little more comfortable with them. I took my fork and started stabbing my lunch. _This stuff is so nasty_. I thought as my fork stuck out of The slop. Edward nodded his head almost in agreement. Hmm that was weird. "So Sophie where did u move from." Emmett asked. "Canada." I replied still stabbing my lunch. I could tell they were trying to make small talk. So I just started humming again.

_**A/n: okay review and tell us what you think THANK YOU FOR READING!**_


	3. a werewolf comes to forks

_**Disclaimer: we do not own any of the characters except Ivy and Sophie all the rest belong to Stephenie Meyer. **_

Ivy POV- Chapter 3- a werewolf had come to forks

I sighed as I realized that I had English next. Edward look at me curiously and I just sighed again. "Alice are we going hunting tonight?" I asked slightly bored. "Yea might as well. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, you all in?" Alice asked her musical voice quiet enough so the humans couldn't hear. "No me I have to get a stupid 500 word report done...oh wait it'll take about 10 seconds to get it done...yea I'm in." Emmett said realizing his stupidity on the matter. We all laughed a little. "What are we doing in Biology today?" I asked Edward. "Blood types" Edward answered in disgust. I crinkled my nose and stared at the glop of food on Sophie's tray. "Ugh I'm so glad I don't have to eat that crap" I told her. "Yea it does look disgusting." Sophie answered a frown on her face. "Hey Sophie wanna come hunting tonight with us?" I asked. "Yea it sounds awesome."She answered excitedly. "Ivy we have to get to class now." Edward said realizing the time. I muttered something under my breath about stupid class and how we don't need it but Jasper shot me an angry glance. I looked around and noticed that Mike Newton was staring at us...like usual. _Doesn't that guy ever take a hint and bug off!_ I thought angerly. Edward smirked at my thoughts and I punched him. Not hard enough for anyone to be suspicious. "What's he thinking?" Alice asked. "He's thinking we are cruel for bringing someone that isn't in our family into our "cult" as he calls it" "dang now I cant go tell him off." I said disappointed. They all started to laugh quietly and we went to our different classes. When I got to English I smelled something that us vampires hadn't smelled in awhile entered the room. "Edward do u smell that?" I asked gritting my teeth. "Of course I do." I looked over at him and his stance was as tense as mine...A werewolf had come to Forks Highschool.

Sophie POV- Ha! And I thought I wasn't gonna fit in. I already had friends! I was going to hunt tonight and that was all I could think about. (Whenever a human came to close) "hey!" Alice said beside me. "Whoa u made me jump." "So what class do you have next?" I took out my class sheet. "Biology" "oh..." She said. "Umm I have a feeling that you should skip class today." "Why?" I asked surprised. "Their doing blood types." She said a little disgusted. "Yea I'm ditching today" "okay you can hang out with me and Jasper." "Sweet." after going to my teacher and making a fake excuse of queasiness to blood. I went to the parking lot and found Alice and Jasper in a silver Volvo. "So.. How did u know about the blood types? Don't teachers usually leave that a surprise. "Alice smiled "well, you know some vampires have 'special gifts'" her hand quoted special. "Mm-hmm" I nodded _boy would I know_. "Well I can see stuff that's coming like I can see the future." "Well that's cool" Was all I replied. They must have been waiting for me to say something because they just watched me for a minute. Then I started laughing uncontrollably." I have the ability to control emotions" It was the first time Jasper spoke to me." That.. Comes..in...handy" I said between giggles. Finally I stop _whew_. We walked through the parking lot. "So do u h ave anything special?" she finally said probably waiting for me to say something. I grinned and shrugged. jump up and down I thought at her. She started jumping up and down of course. Then I had her stop. "I don't know what you wanna call it but its like hypnosis." I told them a little smug. "Oh" They said at the same time. A little too soon the bell rand and it was my last class, English. English went by much slower than the rest of the classes. When I left that's when I smelled it. It was familiar but I still wasn't sure what it was. That's when I noticed Edward and Ivy walking beside me. "Ugh..who let one rip?" I said disgusted. They both laughed a little but then became serious again. "That's a werewolf." Edward said.

**A/N: hope you liked well sorry bout the cliff hanger there a bit. Will update soon. **


	4. idk wat to call this chptr

_**Disclaimer: my friend and I only own the character's Sophie and Ivy. Hope u like this chapter!!!**_

Chapter 4-(I don't know what to call this one)

Ivy's POV-

Edward and I were cautions all through English. We would have left but the bell rang right when we were gonna make an escape for it. _Stupid werewolf is making my skin crawl_. I thought at Edward. He nodded and we walked to my car. Usually we took his Volvo but I wanted to drive my mustang today. I had given Sophie the directions to our house since she had told us that she had, had to work tonight. The smell of werewolf still burned my nose and I rubbed it to try to get the smell out...it didn't work. I happily got into the drivers seat of my car. I grinned knowing that Edward hated not being able to drive but he will just have to suck it up. "Hey!" Edward said angerly. "What? Wait! You weren't listening to my thoughts were you!, some brother you are!" I said hitting him in the arm. "Hey its not my fault your thoughts are the hardest to block out." "Your lucky you're my brother." I said glaring at him. "Or you'd do what?" he challenged. "I have my ways." I said evilly. He pretended to look scared and I hit him in the arm again. I drove out of the school's parking lot at a normal speed but once we were out of site I pressed my foot down on the gas and we were already going over 90 mph. We got to our house quickly and saw that we beat Rosalie and the rest home. "Ha! We win today." I said happily and Edward and I exchanged high fives. Shortly after that Rosalie pulled up with Emmett, Alice, and Jasper getting out of the car. "Gloat all you want today Ivy I'll beat you tomorrow." Rosalie said grinning. "Oh no you wont sis!" I said laughing.

Sophie's POV-

I sat at the school bench waiting for everyone to leave when I saw the werewolf. He was tall and had black hair and looked Indian. I just glared at him. He was the last to leave. I hot up and ran full speed. It felt good getting that dog scent out of my nose. It took me about 45 minutes to get to Port Angeles. I got to work waitressing , it had been awhile since the last time I've hunted so I held my breath every time someone came too close. I was waitressing a couple when I noticed I recognized them, Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley. Boy, I was tempted to mess with their heads. I brought them their cokes and spaghetti. I walked away looking back, spill her coke why did I have to do that. Mike spilled her coke all over her white shirt. "Mike! Get napkins! This is gonna stain!" I heard Jessica yelling before I came to the kitchen. Then I started laughing, wow that was funny. Finally work ended and I went off to the Cullen's house.

_**A/N" hope you liked it please review my friend and I worked to hard on this didnt we sophie. Sophie- yea we did ivy. **_


	5. Chapter 5 Hunting and Problems

_**Disclaimer: we don't own any of the characters just Ivy and Sophie. Please review and tell us how we are doing. **_

Chapter 5- hunting and problems

Ivy's POV-

I heard a knock on the door. "Emmett get the door!" I said loud enough for him to hear. "Why can't you get it?" He yelled back. "Cuz I'm changing, Alice already said she wasn't gonna and everyone else ignored me!" "Fine I'll get the stupid door, but you owe me." "whatever." After I got done changing I ran down the stairs and saw that Sophie was already here. "Hey Sophie your early." I said grinning. "I didn't know vampires had a set time for things in life besides school and work." Sophie pointed out. I thought on that for a second. "Hmmm good point." I said "Rose, Alice, Edward, Jasper hurry up!" Emmett yelled. They all ran down the stairs looking ready to go. "Mom, Dad we're going hunting now." I called knowing they would hear me where ever they were in the house. "Don't start a war you guys." Esme called out jokingly. "We won't mom." Edward called back. We ran outside. That was when I gave into my predator senses, making sure we avoided human areas we went into the woods getting farther and farther away from Forks until I found what I was looking for, a wolf (yea a little prejudice, I know). I jumped in front of the wolf and quickly caught it. I sunk my teeth into the wolf's neck and let the warm blood flow across my teeth (A/N: Sophie is beside me while I type and she said yummy). I felt my strength returning to me. I turned around and looked to see if any of my family was near. All of a sudden the smell that I hated the most filled my nose. "Well, well Jacob Black what are you doing here?" I asked as my family and Sophie came in behind me.

Sophie POV-

As I hunted something caught my attention. "Well, well Jacob Black what are you doing here?" I found Ivy quickly. The rest of her family was there also. "He wants to know about Sophie and her diet." Edward spoke for Jacob. I smiled and wanted to start laughing and I knew it wasn't Jasper. I've actually never tasted human blood. My creator protected me from human blood or the other way around. I never knew his name I just called him sir. He taught me everything I needed to know. I went back to the present day and everyone was staring at me. "Oh I eat humans." I shrugged. He snorted and turned away and left. I realized I was probably causing trouble being here. "Well. I guess I'm done, I'm leaving. See ya at school." I walked away looking at the ground and started sprinting and then running. I felt the wind play with my hair, until I found the place that held my possessions you could call it home I guess. It was a cave in the mountains but it didn't bother me. It was a grizzly's cave until I came along (hehe). I went inside the dark cave. I took out my laptop and MP3 player and relaxed the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6 Shopping

_**Disclaimer: (omg I just spelled it right) My friend and I only own Ivy and Sophie. Everyone else is belonged to the awesome Stephenie Meyer. **_

Chapter 6- Shopping

Ivy's POV-

I wondered where Sophie was headed off to, but I shrugged and followed my family home. I ran up to my room and turned my stereo on. 12 stones filled the room. I couldn't find my remote so I sat down on my couch and I quickly thought in my mind for my remote and it came soaring into my hand. I smiled and turned my stereo volume up to 16. I pulled out my homework and got it down in about one minute. Wishing more than ever that I could sleep. "Alice" I called. "What...oh wait, Yay I'm in." Alice said happily. "Where are you guys going?" Jasper asked. "Shopping!" Alice and I chimed together. "Won't most of the stores be closed by now." Carlisle asked walking into the room. Alice and I grinned wickedly then explained that if you know where to go most stores are open past 10:00. Thankfully Alice and I were also able to charm the mangers into staying open a little later for us. Last time Alice and I went shopping I had bought a new t.v and an xbox 360 so I wanted to get some games for it. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

Sophie's POV-

I couldn't believe I was bugging these people, but I didn't want my stuff to get wet so I came back here anyway. I could always go back...but I already knocked! Alice and Ivy answered the door. "Oh hi again." Alice said almost singing. "We're going shopping wanna come?" I hated shopping. "Er..okay" I said wow she didn't even ask why I showed up. Yay! I asked myself why I came, but I couldn't really find a good reason. Maybe it was because I felt a sence of belonging. But that was kind of cheesy, so I just decided I was bored. Shopping...Ugh!

_**A/N: well here is chapter 6 yay! Updates are comming faster! Well hope you liked it and please read and review!**_


	7. Chapter 7 shopping cont

_**Disclaimer: we don't own any of the characters sept Ivy and Sophie hope u like the chapter.**_

Chapter 7- Shopping cont...

Ivy's POV-

I could tell that Sophie wasn't the biggest shopping fan. I leaned towards Alice and said low enough for only her to hear, "lets show her shopping Cullen style." Alice let out a musical laugh of agreement and we towed Sophie toward's Alice's Porche. "Wow how can you guys afford all these cars." Sophie asked in amazement but then thought her question was dumb, when she saw our garage full of expensive cars. "Well it helps that Alice can tell us when the stock market is about to change." I explained grinning. A small "Oh" escaped Sophie's mouth and Alice and I started laughing again. We got into the car and I stole the keys from Alice with my mind and then made a motion for her to trade seats with me. "Hey! Its my car!" Alice yelled. "Yea I know" I said throwing the keys back at her. "Show off" She muttered. Childishly I stuck my tongue out at her and then I turned around to look at Sophie. 'What kinda music do you want in soph?" I asked.

Sophie's POV-

Music, "ummm, I don't care whatever you like is fine with me." I shrugged as I slid in the backseat. Ivy was in the passenger seat and put in a CD. Hey, I knew this song so I bobbed my head to the song. I watched out the window as the black trees whooshed by my window. We started to slow down and I saw the huge mall...what did I get my self into.

_**A/N: sorry the chapters short but oh well. My friend and I write this in a note book so however far each person writes is how much I have to type...yuck.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Sparring and Blank Futures

_**Disclaimer: we don't own any of the characters cept for Ivy and Sophie.**_

Chapter 8- Sparring and blank futures

Ivy's POV-

I grinned as Alice slowed into the parking lot. We all got out of the car and ran at a human speed into the store, we quickly did our shopping, showing Sophie how we mess with people in the mall. She seemed to be having a good time but since I wasn't my brother I couldn't read her mind. Alice and I convinced Sophie to stay with us that night so we could terrorize the boys. I told her to block out her thoughts by singing something out of the ordinary in her mind. Alice and I did the same thing. "Ivy what are you up to that your making them block their thoughts." Edward said suspicious, the door opened. I closed the door in his face and then I walked slowly for a vampire to the entrance of our home. I knew Edward was waiting to tackle me as soon as we opened the door. I stood in my defensive stance and nodded at Alice to open the door. What we were not expecting was Emmett and Jasper helping Edward. I growled as Edward flew at me and I moved out of the way in time to tackle him. I pinned him to the ground. "Ow okay, okay you win!" Edward said as I sat down on him with all my weight. "That's what you get dear brother." I smirked getting off of him.

Sophie's POV-

Alice and I stood watching them smiling, Emmett and Jasper grabbed both of Ivy's arms so she couldn't escape. Edward swiftly jumped apparently about to torture Ivy in some way. Alice turned to me and nodded, this was the second part of the plan. Emmett and Jasper, with my help let go of Ivy and Edward looked dumbstruck. Again Ivy pounced on him "your going to have to forfeit now." she said while she sat on him with her arms crossed. Emmett and Jasper stood frozen while I concentrated on not letting them out of their places. Edward lay there for a minute probably thinking of this options...there wasn't any. "I surrender" he said sighing. They were going to get us back I knew that. We walked upstairs to their rooms and we put our shopping bags in there. "Well, that was fun" I said as we got comfortable in the Cullen's living room. "Yea two verus three isn't that fair." Ivy mumbled. "Rosalie doesn't help none." I was waiting for Alice to say something when I noticed she was zoned out. "Alice? Alice!" Ivy said trying to snap her out of her vision. "Our futures are blank..." was all she said.

_**A/N: sorry about the cliffhanger but yea review plzzzzzzzzz. I asked nicely**_


	9. Chapter 9 war?

_**Disclaimer: This story was originally called Ivy and Sophie's adv. But we changed it, also we do not own any of the characters except for Ivy and Sophie.**_

Chapter 9- war?

Ivy's POV-

"What! What do you mean our futures are blank?" I shrieked. Alice just stared at us. "Carlisle!" I called. Carlisle was in the living room before a human could blink. "What's wrong?" Carlisle asked worried. "Alice cant see our futures anymore!" I said failing to hide my panic. While I told Carlisle what happened the rest of the family came into the living room. Esme wrapped her arms around Alice to comfort her. I turned and looked at Sophie. "Sophie where did you hunt tonight before Jacob Black came and interrupted us all?" I asked. I knew Sophie didn't know the borders yet so I had to make sure she hadn't gone on La Push land, and put us all in a war.

Sophie's POV-

Ugh...I just started a war. "I..um..It's my fault, I smelled something odd and I knew it was a werewolf" I was very ashamed and I knew it was my fault, I didn't know the lines but I knew I should have stayed nearer. "Then leave, your just causing us trouble." Rosalie snarled. "Yea I was just getting there...see ya." I tried to sound light about it. I started to walk out but someone grabbed my shoulder. "You cant leave now you just got here." Ivy wanted me to stay?

_**A/N: okay review and tell us how we are doing ppl plzzzzzzzzzzz it would be nice. **_


	10. Chapter 10 reflections&arguments

_**Disclaimer: we don't own any of the characters cept for Ivy and Sophie.**_

Chapter 10- reflections and arguments

Ivy's POV-

I shot an angry glare at Rosalie and I stopped Sophie from leaving. "If you leave now the werewolves will kill you." I explained. "Let em" Rosalie commented again. I sent a thought at Edward to smack her for me, and I smiled when he did. "Rosalie just shut up." I growled. "Ivy calm down." Carlisle ordered. "I wasn't going to make Sophie leave just because of a mistake. We don't blame you for this Sophie." Carlisle added. I relaxed a little when Rosalie didn't make another comment. I led Sophie to the room that she would be staying in. "Hey don't worry about Rose she is just evil at times." I said grinning. "I heard that!" Rosalie shouted from downstairs. "How can you not you're a vampire for crying out loud." I yelled back. Sophie still didn't look certain about staying here. "Look no one blames you except Rosalie but she's a jerk anyways." I sighed. I left her alone in her room and called "come down again when you feel like it."

Sophie's POV-

I was sitting on the bed ( I didn't need) and stared into the mirror something I did rarely I seen a scrawny jet black haired girl. I seen my eyes were my normal shade of honey. I looked in the mirror rarely because I saw something I didn't want to be...a monster. I sighed and noticed Jasper behind me, "Don't blame yourself really, I feel like I'm going to hurl." I smiled and knew that he was feeling what I was. He backed out of the room and left me alone again. I eventually walked downstairs to find everyone in an argument. I really hope this isn't about me...


	11. Chapter 11 yelling and running

SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1_**Disclaimer: we don't own any of the characters except for Ivy and Sophie.**_

Chapter 11-Yelling and Running

Ivy's POV-

I stared angrily at Rosalie who was arguing with us. "Rosalie! I can't believe how stuck up your being!" I yelled. "Well I wouldn't have to be stuck up if you would just listen!" She yelled back. "You guys calm down!" Jasper yelled sending waves of calm towards us. It only worked a bit Rosalie and I were to mad at each other. "Ivy I know what you're thinking but Emmett would kill you before you could even hurt Rose." Edward said sighing. "Rosalie you also know that I will protect my sister to any extent." Edward said glaring at Rosalie. He was obviously listening to her thoughts to. I knew I had to calm down so I ran out of the house. Thankfully none of my family followed me while I ran. I knew to stay away from La Push land and I did, but I also watched out for their scent. I don't know how long I ran but I also wasn't keeping track. The scent of werewolf filled my nose as I finally stopped. I looked around and saw that I was on the border of my family's side of the line….joy… I didn't care if the dogs could smell me at this moment I was just like _bring it on._ I wasn't breaking any rules though so I don't think there was going to be a fight. All of a sudden there was a noise behind me that only a vampire would be able to hear.

Sophie's POV-

I was standing there watching a family be broken apart just because I was an idiot. "Where did Ivy go?" I asked. Rosalie shrugged. "Out of the country I hope." I looked at Edward for a better answer. "She'll be back again as soon as she calms down." Rosalie stomped past me upstairs, I stopped her. "Do you have a problem with me?" I asked a little mad. "Yes, yes I do" She said wrinkling her nose. "Then say it to my face…" "Maybe I will, we were perfectly fine before you showed up then you come along and start a war!" Rosalie shrieked. "There that wasn't so bad was it?" I mocked. She stood there shaking, shaking out of rage. I turned around and walked into the living room. Everyone stared at me wide eyed and amazed. "I'm going to look for Ivy."

_**A/N: well 3 reviews come on **__**ppl**__** u can do better than that!**_


	12. Chapter 12 Apoligizes

_**Disclaimer: we don't own any of the characters except for Ivy and Sophie**_

Chapter 12- Apologizes

Ivy's POV-

"Get away from our land leech, there is nothing stopping me from tearing you to shreds, treaties over." Sam the alpha of the pack said from behind me. "Then what's stopping you from attacking and _trying_ to kill me?" I asked anger dripping like acid from my words. "Hm you have a good point blood sucking leech." Sam snarled. A familiar scent filled my nose. "Hello Edward, Alice, and Sophie." I said flatly. "Hi." Alice chirped. I smiled slightly. "So that's the one that broke the treaty." Sam interrupted. I looked at Sam calmly and started to explain what happened. Sam didn't really seem to care about our side of the story. Looked like the war was still on. "Come on, let's go home."Edward mumbled, Alice nodded in agreement. We ran home and Esme hugged us all when we came home. Alice told Carlisle what Sam and said and I plopped down on the couch in the living room. Once again I found myself wishing that I could sleep. Rosalie came down again and I had a hard time staying calm. What Rosalie did next surprised all of us. "Sophie?" Rose said unsure of her self. "What?" Sophie asked "I'm sorry for blaming you. It wasn't right." Rosalie said uncomfortably.

Sophie's POV-

Esme hugged me that was weird. The Rosalie apologized that was weirder. So we stood silent, "okay" was all I said after her 'heart' felt apology, and of course Ivy broke the silence first. "Did I just hear you right?" "Don't push it." Rosalie shot back. She flung back her hair and went upstairs. Emmett followed her…poor Emmett. "Who paid her?" I asked confused. "Actually I thought you did it."Alice confessed. "I think we should go back and kick butt!" Emmett said coming back downstairs, with Rosalie, 'whew!' I think we should let them eat me I thought forgetting there was a mind reader in the room. Edward sighed it sounded like "pfft." "I think we should wait until it's absolutely necessary." Jasper sounded confident in his plan. They explained about the werewolves to me, like how many and some other stuff I should know. Now it was morning and time for school, I wasn't excited like the first day, seeing as how I started a war. I rode with Ivy and Edward, he took his Volvo today. We got to school early, and then the scent hit my nose. All our heads turned to the nine new students all werewolves…crap!


	13. Chapter 13 Ruining our lives

_Author's Note: hey, this isn't Ivy typing this. This is the person who writes Sophie's POV. How cool is that!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight then I wouldn't be typing a disclaimer. _

**Ivy's POV**

I let out a groan of disgust. "What are they thinking? This war should not be within the human eye sight or hearing range" I muttered.

"No they are just being idiots" Edward said. Sophie seemed nervous "Don't worry Sophie the werewolves aren't stupid enough to start attacking us in broad daylight" I soothed. Edward nodded and said "don't forget we don't blame you for any of this Sophie" I smiled at my brother and we all got out of his Volvo and tried to ignore the scent.

I thanked my immortality that I couldn't barf. I tried to go along with my school day but it was hard with the werewolves breathing down our necks. They watched our every move, whenever we came in close contact with a human on accident they would start to shake. If the stupid wolves came close to me I would threaten to kill them under my breath so the humans wouldn't hear. It was my personal hell.

**Sophie's POV**

That's it. I'm ruining the Cullen's life, I tried not to think it was my fault (around Edward), but it's hard when it pretty much is.

The whole day my nose wrinkled at the reek of dog. By the end of the day I think every werewolf got a death glare from me.

I went home with the Cullens, Rosalie seemed to ignore me. Emmett tried to stay away from me (I think our last prank got him scared of me), Jasper and Alice acted casual, Esme treated me motherly, Carlisle was curious of my creation and I told him all I knew. Edward and Ivy were the most welcoming; I hung out them the most.

Right now I was sitting with Ivy and Edward in the family room "I wish I could have a go at those dogs" Ivy said distracting me. I would be at work right now… if Ivy wouldn't have done me a _favor _by getting me fired. "Yeah, as if we could have an epic Vampire vs. Werewolf battle in the middle of school" I said sarcastically. Ivy grinned probably liking the idea and Edward frowned "You know, we really should get this thing sorted out before something serious happens" I agreed with him, but didn't know what kind of sorting out he meant.

"We'll talk to them of course" he assured me.

_I'm curious…Do you like Sophie or Ivy more (I know it's Sophie!)? Please review and tell us. I love criticism, so go ahead and flame us!_


	14. Chapter 14 Truth or dare begins

_Hey, it's Sophie again! Apparently Ivy is having some trouble getting on the internet. So you're stuck with me._

_Disclaimer: You know the drill._

_**Chapter 14 **_

**Ivy's POV**

I didn't like Edward's plan as much, just to talk to the stupid mongrels. I would have rather ripped out the werewolves to shreds.

Edward frowned when he heard my thoughts and I just kept quiet. "In the meantime. What should we do?" I asked. Alice came running down the stairs obviously having a vision of what I was going to suggest. "I'm in and everyone else is going to be too" Alice said grinning. I grinned back and Edward and Sophie looked at me with confused faces "You guys up for some truth or dare?" I asked grinning evilly.

Edward smiled back at me and then Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme all came down into the living room "So you all in?"

**Sophie's POV**

"Sure" I spoke quietly. "Guests first" Carlisle said referring to me, interrupting the commotion. They all turned their heads towards me "Okay I choose… Jasper" I said innocently "Truth or dare?"

"Dare" He answered immediately. Alice and Edward both started laughing, I came up with an idea. "I dare you… to wear a dress to school tomorrow. And every time a guy passes you, make sure they feel lust" he wasn't prepared for that. "Come on let's pick out a dress" Alice's musical voice sang.

"My turn" Ivy cheered. She grinned wickedly and Alice was grinning from ear to ear… Uh-oh

_Sorry this Chapter is kind of short. Since I'm typing this week, I'll have the chapters up in no time (I hope Ivy hears that!)._


	15. Chapter 15 Truth or dare continues

_Hi! Sophie still... Hurray!!! _

_Disclaimer: We don't own anything._

_**Chapter 15**_

**Ivy's POV**

"What are you planning?" Edward asked. "Truth or dare, Edward" I asked innocently.

I could see the calculation on my brother's face trying to figure out what I would do if he chooses truth or dare. "Dare" he said cautiously. I thought about it for a second. I then grinned.

"Edward. I dare you to correct everyone who calls you by your name tomorrow and say that your name is not Edward anymore that it's Brittney and that your getting a sex change, so that's what the name change is for" I finished smirking.

Edward had a look of horror on his face. Everyone else burst out laughing. If we were human my brother's face would have been as red as a cherry. "Your trying to kill me aren't you" he muttered.

"Aw it's not that bad is it Edward" I said teasing him. "Oh just wait I'll get you back" he replied darkly.

Alice and Jasper came down from the staircase and Jasper was wearing a pink frilly dress. We all burst out laughing again and Jasper scowled but couldn't keep the look on his face as our emotions overwhelmed him. After a few seconds we stopped laughing and then Jasper exclaimed that it was his torn.

Jasper turned and looked at Sophie "Truth or dare"

**Sophie's POV**

They were all waiting for me to say truth. Ha! Like that was going to happen. "Dare." I replied a little scared.

"I dare you" he looked at Alice and Edward he said it and so did waiting for a response "Oh my God" Alice said through unmoving lips. Now I was scared… "I dare you to ask Mike Newton out on a date, and at the end kiss him" Jasper said calmly. I felt my expression I was shocked.

"What?" I whimpered (yes whimpered). "Oh, think you heard me" Jasper grinned wickedly. I tried to look for a loophole. "What if he says no?" I challenged.

"Oh, he won't… besides I think _you _can manage" I knew he was referring to my gift. "Alright" my eyes narrowed.

"I do believe it's my turn" Edward interrupted my scowling at Jasper.

_Ivy hates flames so send them all Muhahahahahaha! And reviews would be nice…And I was also wondering what you would think if we added Bella to the story… which we already sort of did (we're way ahead of what we have typed. So that won't be for a while) _


	16. Chapter 16 The worse day ever

_Hey, you're still stuck with me (Sophie). But I'm better than Ivy anyway. Better at what you ask? Better at everything!_

_Disclaimer: We don't own anything._

_**Chapter 16**_

**Ivy's POV**

I knew Edward was going to ask me when he said it was his turn, just because of what I was daring him to do "Well, Ivy, what'll it be?" he asked knowing what I would choose.

"Dare" I said confidently. I smirked at my brother thinking that he wouldn't be able to get a dare good enough to horrify me. Edward smiled evilly and I just looked bored.

"Ivy I dare you to follow Jacob Black around all day tomorrow and keep saying that you love him and that nothing will keep you two apart" Edward said smirking now. I looked at my brother in complete horror.

"You're… you're joking right?" I asked still horrified. Edward's smirk became more pronounced and he said.

"What is it Ivy, are you backing out?"

"No" I said confident again.

"Good then. You'll do it tomorrow" he said still smirking.

"Yup I guess I am" I replied crossing my legs and glaring at my brother.

"Okay, you two no more drama because it's my turn" Emmett said.

"Oh God" Alice said teasingly.

Emmett glared at Alice. "Alice, truth or dare?" Emmett asked.

"Dare" Alice seemed a little worried, obviously Emmett hadn't decided what he was going to dare her to do.

"I dare you to go a week without shopping" Emmett said evilly. Alice grumbled "Fine!"

**Sophie's POV**

"It's almost time for school kids" Esme hinted, time for the worst day ever.

I changed into my blue jeans, my green T-shirt, and purple hooded sweatshirt. Meanwhile Jasper had fun trying to get into a dress. "What if I don't go on the date? I mean it's not like you'll find out" I challenged.

"That's why we're double dating" Alice said playing with her hair. "Oh" was all I said.

We were finally at school when I seen Mike "Well have fun Sophie" Ivy said glumly. "Yeah you too"

Boy, this sucks. I walked up to Mike "Hey Mike" I said unwillingly.

"Oh hi Sophie" Mike was surprised.

"I was wondering if you were busy tonight" I forced through my lips.

"No, I'm not doing anything" he sounded confused.

"Then want to come with me to um… dinner tonight" I weakly smiled. "Sure! Like a date?" crap he caught on.

"Yeah, Jasper and Alice are coming too"

"Sweet what time you want to get picked up?"

"We'll pick you up around six" he nodded and walked towards his friends. I really didn't wan to hear it but…

"Hey guys" Mike greeted them.

"What are you so gitty about?" one of them asked.

"Well, Sophie just asked me out" Mike bragged. Jessica stomped away, Mike ignored her. I didn't want to hear anymore.

I walked to English. Lunch arrived too soon and Ivy was sitting with the dogs. I was walking towards the Cullen's table when I realized a human was walking with me, _Mike_.

"Hey" I wanted to scream. "Err… hey" I sat down and Mike sat in Ivy's usual spot.

This was indeed the worst lunch ever!!!

_Sorry if Ivy's part is too short it's not my fault she's a loser. Who wants to hear her anyway? _

_Reviews are nice. But I never review; it's a waste of time. But I'm a slacker, so you guys should review even though I don't._


	17. Chapter 17 Jasper you're dead!

_I know truth or dare is very original but… It's just too much fun! You got your wish it's still Sophie!_

_Disclaimer: Do I look like Stephenie Meyer to you? (The answer is no)_

_**Chapter 17**_

**Ivy's POV**

I pretended to smile at Jacob during lunch. I heard Edward laugh probably either laughing at my thoughts of killing the dogs or at something my family had said.

I turned around and glared at Edward. I already knew that his day was pretty bad he had five people call him by his name, and it wasn't us. I was having the worst day of my life, I was stuck with these dogs all day and I swear Jasper was making Jacob enjoy the attention that I was giving him. Ugh! I'm going to kill my brothers tonight.

Thankfully a teacher had called on Edward today, so our whole algebra clad heard what he had to say. I grinned at that thought and the mongrels looked at me curiously and I just shook my head.

Their eating habits were disgusting! Even Emmett was a cleaner hunter than how they ate. I was also going to kill Jasper tonight for making Jacob _think _he had feelings towards me. Yuck! I got bored so I started humming _Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin. _I ignored the stares I got and pushed my tray towards the wolves so they could eat it… unfortunately.

_Edward if your reading my thoughts then I hope you know that I hate you!_ I screamed in my head._ Oh and tell Jasper I hate him too _I said angrily in my mind.

Thankfully the bell rang for our next class and I followed Jacob to his class. Also thankfully (again), Jacob hadn't said much.

_Small flash back_

"_Good morning Jacob" I said with a fake smile on my face._

"_What do you want leech?" He sneered I pretended to look hurt and then I said with fake pain in my voice._

"_I thought you liked me though" Jacob had a really confused look on his face. "Jacob don't you know I love you!" I said my acting was so good I deserved a Grammy He looked at me really, really confused. He started to walk away and I followed him and that's how the rest of the day went_

_End of flash back_

**Sophie's POV**

I was done with school and had a few hours without Mike walking in my shadow.

We all went home annoyed. Edward, Ivy and I all ganged up on Jasper… he must have done something to Mike. We had him cornered; Edward grabbed Jasper and strangled him. I wouldn't hurt him but maybe just knock some sense into him.

Alice yelped "Edward put him down!"

"He deserves this" but he put him down. Before he could run I caught him.

"You did something to Mike" I whispered angrily.

Jasper grinned "No I didn't" I let him go not that he couldn't have escaped himself.

"Time to go" Alice called after two hours of twiddling my fingers.

"I wish I could come. But it's only for _couples_" Ivy teased, I glared.

"Why don't you take Jacob Black" her mouth hung open and narrowed her eyes. "Yeah" I agreed with myself "and Edward could always take Tyler" teasing them was making me feel better. Ivy thought that was pretty funny.

I slammed the door on the way out, and I was too soon ordering my food. "Um… Chicken Alfredo" Mike ordered pasta.

"So why did you ask me out all of a sudden" I was dared stupid! "Uh, I just. Um I don't know"

"Speechless, huh?" Mike smiled trying to look cool but he looked like an idiot.

"Sure" Jasper made looks at me that said "_be nice"._

Finally the dinner was done. Well actually I was terrified the dinner was done! That meant the date was! We stopped at his house and I glared at Jasper.

I walked Mike to the door, I spazzed… "I quit! And Jasper I'm going to kill you!" I shoved Mike off the porch and ran to kill Jasper.

_Okay Reviews please. I want to know people are reading and this isn't a waste of time._


	18. Chapter 18 going back to mike's house

_Okay time to make you all sad this is now Ivy typing._

_**Disclaimer: **__**we own nothing! Well **__**cept**__** for our awesome characters**_

Chapter 18 .

Ivy's POV-

Thankfully I had my Xbox 360. I was getting rid of my anger by playing the new Halo 3 game. I was also blasting my wonderful stereo with my favorite band Evanescence in it. Edward came into my room then and without moving I had my metal baseball bat hit him in the head hard….really hard. "I take it your still mad about your dare." Edward said rubbing his head where the bat had hit him. I frowned and continued killing aliens. _Go away_ I thought at him. He sat down next to me ignoring my thought and picked up my other controller, with which he started playing to. I sighed and knew I wasn't going to get my way. That's when I realized my baseball bat was broken. "You have a really hard head." I said grinning. Edward grinned back at me and nodded. "Hey someone is back I think its Sophie." I stated. I put our game on pause and ran downstairs to see Sophie laying down on the couch in the living room. I had a pang of sympathy for her but not to much. "How bad was it?" I asked grinning "I wanted to shoot myself if it was possible." She said with dark humor.

Sophie's POV-

I followed Ivy and Edward to Ivy's room. "So you didn't have the guts huh?" Edward mocked "Oh I had them I was just afraid I'd puke them up." "Well at least we all know Sophie is a wimp and can't handle a small dare" Jasper glided through the doors. "You know what! I'm going back to Mike's house" I stated I wasn't fooling around either. "He's probably sleeping by now." "Too bad" And I stomped out of the room. "Sophie wait! You don't have to." Ivy called. I ignored her and went for Ivy's car. "I'm borrowing your car Ivy" I knew she heard me even though she was sill in the house. But then Jasper, Edward, Alice, and Ivy were in the path of the car. _Move before I make you_ I thought at Edward. Instead he went in the passenger's seat. "Let's go." He said calmly. "Yea." Ivy agreed "I won't wanna miss this." She drove of course and I sat in the back with Alice and Jasper. We stopped in front of Mike's house and I climbed through the window. He was snoring, the others were behind me. "Go on" Jasper teased. I scowled. I bended over, Yuck! His breath stinks. Then I wanted to rip out his throat, whoops I just got it over with but after I started coughing. "Nasty!" I whispered. Mike woke up. CRAP! "Oh my god! Stalker!" Mike ran out of the room. We jumped through the window without another word. I washed my mouth out several times that night…truth or dare would be continued!


	19. Chapter 19 back to school! ugh!

_**D**__**isclaimer**__**: okay I am getting tired of typing this all the time…. so from now on all our chapters we only own Ivy and Sophie everything else is **__**Stephenie**__** Meyer's!**_

Chapter 19

Ivy's POV-

When we got back I couldn't stop laughing. I had felt bad for Sophie but I couldn't help but laugh. We all gathered in the Living room again. It was Rosalie's turn to ask. "Esme truth or dare?" Rose smiled. Esme didn't look nervous at all. "Dare" she said confidently. I started to wonder if any of us would pick truth. Rosalie seemed surprised by Esme choice so she had to think about her dare for a bit. Unlike us Rosalie wasn't very good with dares but she was sometimes able to come up with something to make us miserable. Rose started to smile after a few seconds of thinking. "Esme I dare you to dye your hair lime green and also the act like nothing is wrong with you hair when Forks sees it." Rosalie said grinning. _Wow that was a lame dare_ I thought. Edward snickered and I knew he was listening to my thoughts. _You listen to my thoughts to much go listen to Sophie's!_ I yelled at him in my mind. He shook his head and I glared. Esme shrugged at her dare as if it didn't bother her but we could tell that it bothered her a little. Unfortunately for Esme we could do it tonight since I still had a full bottle of green dye in my room. "Ivy your hair dye please." Rose said pleasantly. "Sure" I ran up to my room and grabbed it. I ran back saying, "I'm so glad you guys didn't let me dye my hair this color I don't know what I was thinking." Esme frowned slightly but didn't back down. I ushered Esme to the bathroom when I heard Rosalie call, "Alice go help her with it please." It wasn't long before Esme could do the rest by herself so I went back into the living room. I looked at Sophie and she seemed to be having a good time despite what she had, had to do. Out of reaction I shuddered at just the mere thought of what I had done. Ugh! Stupid dogs!

Sophie's POV-

"Wait a second, look what time it is" I pointed to the clock. "Crap, we gotta go" Emmett seemed surprised. What time did he think it was? We all hurried outside without seeing Esme's makeover results. "Hey! What about Alice! "Jasper asked. "You can stay here and wait for her" Emmett and Rosalie yelled speeding away. Rrr jerks. "Mm-hmm" Alice came racing out. "Let's go!" We raced the whole way to school trying not to be late. I seen Mike, ugh!


	20. Chapter 20 talking with the mongrels

_**Yea we don't own anything**__** cept ivy and Sophie**_

_____**Chapter 20- Talking with mongrels**___

Ivy's POV-

I couldn't help but grin when Sophie saw Mike. He seemed afraid of her today which made me start to laugh. He looked over at us but then he walked away quickly, which made me laugh harder. I sniffed the air and was happy to notice that the stench of dog was out of the air. "I think the mongrels are finally realizing they were being idiotic by forcing this war into human eye sight." I said happily. "Don't hold your breath Ivy they're coming now." Alice said glumly. "Thanks for ruining my hopes Alice." I frowned. "Any time." She replied grinning slightly. "Ivy please stop with the moodiness its starting to get overwhelming." Jasper explained. "Sorry" I said. The smell of werewolf hit us then as they stepped out of their cars. I frowned and went to my first class. My thoughts were pretty blank except for the occasional thought or lyric that crossed my mind. School was boring me more that it usually did today. _ Edward we need to talk to the pack at lunch to get this sorted out._ I finally had a coherent thought in my head. He nodded and my thoughts went blank again.

Sophie's POV-

It was lunch and we were going to talk to those mongrels. Their scent was nasty so I held my nose every time I past them, they didn't look to happy about that. We were sitting with them, and everyone was stating at our mysterious group together! "What do you want bloodsuckers?" Jacob said only loud enough for us to hear. "We'd like to say we don't wanna fight." Edward was our spokes person. "And to get out of our business." Rosalie mumbled. "Well were not fighting are we? So leave us alone and we won't hurt you." One of the dogs said. I was outraged they were threatening us!? Ha! Like they could even get us to the ground before we ripped their throats out. Edward laughed at me or the dogs. "Stop digging through our thoughts and get to the point." Jake sounded serious.

_**A/N: wow I keep forgetting to do this….oops hey lets have fun. Who ever can come up with the best way to kill Sophie wins **__**cuz**__** I need to kill her soon she is mean to me!**_


	21. Chapter 21 Disturbing the Peace

_Hello, Fellow fanfic readers! Sophie has returned to type! (Audience: Yay! Wahoo!) _

**Chapter 21**

**Ivy's POV**

I was frowning the whole time we were at the mongrels table Edward was taking too long so I finally hissed "why didn't you stay on your land, we have done nothing wrong and last I checked you have a school in La Push too"

"We are just making sure you don't… slip up" Jacob said slightly grinning. I went to punch him but Alice and Rosalie held me back. "Such a shame you can't hold your temper leech" Jacob mocked.

"I'll show you control, at least I don't kill or harm a human when I get angry" I knew that was a low hit and I knew Sam was going to be ticked when he heard that in the mongrels thoughts.

"Ivy calm down" Jasper said sending waves of calm. I calmed down but my eyes still had anger in them.

"We've kept our end of the deal Jacob Black, we haven't hurt one human since we have been here… and from what I heard of Sophie's thoughts she has never tasted human blood either" Edward stated calmly.

"We're not leaving that easily Bloodsucker" Jacob said stubbornly. This time before they could stop me I slapped Jacob hard in the face and walked away towards the parking lot.

Once out of human sight I and ran full speed towards the Volvo. I opened the door and sat in it. _Those stupid dogs have no common sense! _I yelled in my head. _Those stupid mongrels will learn not to mess with me. _I thought bitterly. I calmed down and want to my biology class.

**Sophie's POV**

Ivy slapped Jacob hard in the face and walked away. "I wish I could have done that" I said casually.

"Does this mean the treaty's over?" I heard them murmuring. _I sure hope so_ I thought.

Paul was shaking, this can't be good. I looked at the faces around me and they all looked worried and mad. "Let's end the conversation for now. Humans are watching" Edward whispered. We left quickly to our classes.

By the end of school Ivy was calmed down. "Tonight we are meeting in the field" Edward told us. "Ivy you're staying here, that stunt of yours almost uncovered our existence."

Ivy was shocked; I think she's going to break something soon.

_Yeah pretty boring chapter I know, Ivy didn't give me much to work with… I blame her. _


	22. Chapter 22 The meeting

_Hey Sophie's still typing! I'm doing Two Chapters tonight just because I'm nice. And nice people get extremely bored sometimes. This is a short Chapter. My apologizes (Not Ivy's ha-ha). _

_Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I'd be Stephenie Meyer…which I'm not_

_**Chapter 22**_

**Ivy's POV**

I went to my room and slammed the door shut so hard that it almost came off the hinges. I sat grumpily in my room. I decided to sneak out and go to Seattle for the night.

Me + Credit Card a good time… usually.

I got in my mustang and stepped on the gas. I was in Seattle in a bit less than a half an hour. I got out of my and headed towards the shops. "Stupid Mongrels always ruining my fun" I whispered angrily.

**Sophie's POV**

I went with the rest of the Cullens to meet the Dogs. We were in the clearing when I seen then in their wolf forms for the first time.

_Fatties _I thought at Edward, he chuckled and went back to seriousness. The whole thing was pretty boring it all had to do with borders and we missed of the conversation. Most of the time it looked like was talking to himself that was pretty funny.

We ran back to the house. "Well that was extremely boring" I commented relaxing on the couch.

"At least we got it over with" Edward sighed.

"It's a lot more fun with Ivy" Emmett growled. We all turned our heads to Edward.

"What? She couldn't control her actions!" he defended himself. Speak of the devil, Ivy pulled into the driveway.

_Thanks for reading. If you don't want to review you can always Email Ivy or Me at and _


	23. Chapter 23 The being of Schemes

_Still Sophie here. Okay I must say this is where the story gets fun 'cause I know it's been real boring._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Characters or Anything. I do have the book though! _

_**Chapter 23**_

**Ivy's POV**

I pulled into the driveway and shut my door calmly. I knew they were all home but I didn't care I walked into the house and just ignored them all.

I went back into my room and shut the door I also locked it. I laid on the floor and closed my eyes. Someone knocked on my door and tried to ignore them.

"Ivy?" Alice called through the wall.

"Go away please" I said.

She picked the lock on my door and came in anyway. I sighed.

**Sophie's POV**

I was currently sitting downstairs with Jasper and Emmett watching them play mindless video games.

"So what are we doing tonight?" I asked hoping I could do something besides shop with Alice.

Jasper disappointed me by saying "this" and nudging toward the television.

"Oh" I continued to watch. "Hey, throw me a controller" I was bored. Emmett dung into a drawer and swooped up one of the many spare remote controllers. He threw it at me and I caught it.

I started playing and realized it was easy; this gave me an idea…

"Well that's that, you suck at this Soph" Emmett said after Jasper and him had beaten me uncountable times.

"Hey, one more game. If I win, I get to choose what we do tonight. But if you win, which you probably will, then you can do whatever you want" I said innocently.

"Whatever" they said in unison.

I killed them DEAD! They were both wide eyed. "You hustled us!" Emmett accused.

"Obviously" I snickered.

Jasper sighed "What do you want to do?"

"Play some pranks… on some dogs" I grinned wickedly.

"That sounds like fun! Let's get Ivy too" Emmett grinned with me, my plan was now in action.

(Muhahahhahahhahha)

_Yeah like I said this is when the fun starts! Please Review, that's what Ivy said. I really don't care what you do. I think reviewing a waste of my life. But I encourage criticism! _


	24. Chapter 24 Pranking

_Okay, you have to admit I do post faster than Ivy. Even though I know she only has so much time on the internet at night! Well that's the only reason she's letting me put up these chapters right now!!! And because the next few chapters coming up are some of my favorites! _

_Sorry for the long Author's Note. There's no one to talk to on MSN. _

_**Chapter 24**_

**Ivy's POV**

I heard Emmett call my name. _Oh God this can't be good _I thought as I ran downstairs.

"What" I said still in a slightly crabby mood. He whispered something in my ear that made me grin. "I'm so in!" I said happily.

"Hurry up before Edward gets wind of our thoughts" Jasper said quietly. I started reciting the alphabet in French until I got done with it twice then I started counting in German.

We quietly got into Alice's Porsche. Jasper had stolen the key at the last second. We drove fast out to La Push. I was laughing the whole time. Yeah of course Edward, Carlisle and Esme were going to kill us but it would be worth it. I felt bad for Jasper; Alice was going to kill him when we go home for stealing her Porsche. "Ivy don't feel bad for me, it was my idea" Jasper said a smile on his face.

I grinned as we got out of the car. I laughed and stated "We're here." We ran towards Jacob's house and Sophie whispered "This is gonna be awesome!" Emmett shushed her, but grinned in agreement.

To our luck and amazement all the dogs were there "Did you guys get the stuff?" I asked Emmett and Jasper.

"It's all here" they said putting a large duffle on the ground. Sophie and I grinned wickedly and we quietly snuck into the house.

**Sophie's POV**

We quickly started the pranking. Without any noise we spread squeaky toys throughout the house, removed their shampoo with dog shampoo (with pink dye in it), and replaced all their canned foods and filled their shelves with dog food. We left a note that said…

_Dear Mongrels,_

_You stink. Sorry about the whole Sophie being on La Push-land-war-thingy. This should make up for it. _

_Love,_

_The Cullens and Sophie_

As soon as I wrote the letter Emmett took it away and erased _and Sophie_ "What!" I whispered super quietly. "I thought of the idea and you're not even giving me any credit?"

"You're a Cullen sis, after this scheme there's no doubt" he whispered in reply. I smiled I finally fit in somewhere!

We snuck back out; I really wanted to see their reactions' but then that wouldn't be good we were already breaking the treaty by being here.

We got home too soon … to an Alice (Who was going to kill her husband), Edward (Who was going to kill his sister), Esme (Who was worried sick) and worst of all Carlisle (Which I didn't know what he would think or do).

_How was it? Did it stink or did you like it? Well if you did like it wait 'til you see their reactions! _


	25. Chapter 25 Freak!

_I'm sorry if this is OOC but I thought it was funny. Yeah still Sophie –sigh- not that you really care you just want the story right? Yeah here it is. _

_Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction I would be writing Breaking Dawn! _

_**Chapter 25**_

**Ivy's POV**

I gulped I knew we were in huge trouble. As soon as Alice heard the door of her car shut she rushed outside and punched Jasper hard in the mouth. "I guess I deserved that" he mumbled rubbing his jaw.

Emmett looked at me curiously "Why are you grinning when you know we are in huge trouble?" he asked.

I grinned and held up a pair of pants, Sam's pants. Emmett started roaring with laughter. Sophie looked at me in shock "You stole their pants?" Sophie said still shocked.

"Oh my God! Ivy you're a stalker" Emmett shouted.

Edward came out then and said, "What's this about my sister being a stalker?" Edward snarled glaring at me. I just continued grinning.

"Oh my God, Edward you should've been there, it was funny!" I said happily.

"You call almost starting a war _funny?_ What if you four would've been caught?!" he said angrily. I shrugged.

"Who said almost?" Sophie asked. I hit my forehead with my hand and turned and glaring slightly at Sophie. She wasn't making this any easier. I then I saw Alice dragging Jasper by his ear. I felt really bad for him and in my mind I wished Jasper luck.

**Sophie's POV**

Then perfect timing Rosalie pulled into the driveway. She got out of her shiney red convertible. "What's going on?" she obviously didn't know.

"We started a war" I said cheerfully as ever.

"I blame you!" Rosalie pointed at Ivy.

"What?" she asked a bit puzzled.

"You brought the _freak _here" she turned her glare at me.

"Freak?" I tilted my head to the side and threw my hands up in the air "You call me a freak... I'm not the one who reads minds. I just control them" I muttered the last part mostly to myself.

She ignored it "You got my Emmy in trouble, you tricked him!" she accused me.

"It's not very hard even without my talent" I shrugged; she looked like she was going to pounce on me. Edward just looked at me speechless.

"See this is her fault she tricked them with her FREAK POWERS!" Rosalie shrieked.

"It _was _my idea" I agreed.

"Don't blame just Sophie!" Ivy defended me, seeing that Jasper was inside being lectured and Emmett was getting talk to by Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie didn't have anything more to say to me so she left to take Carlisle and Esme's place.

Everyone had someone yelling at them except me. I was ruining the Cullen's life. Edward turned head and glared at me. Oops he just heard me.

_Yeah a little OOC like I said. The next so many chapters Ivy and I were writing at 2-3 in the morning and high off Mountain Dew. _


	26. Chapter 26 punishments and heartattacks

_Sophie: Hey! Ivy's at my house that means we can type twice as many chapters! Hope that's not too many chapters for you to read._

_Ivy:_** Yea Sophie is scaring me right now with her evil laugh the jerk…..**

_**Chapter 26**_

**Ivy's POV**

I sighed. _Oh well, all fun comes with consequences_ I thought. "You got that right sis" Edward said still obviously mad at me.

I sighed again "Edward it was harmless fun. Plus you are gonna forgive us when you see the dogs with pink hair tomorrow" I said my grin slowly coming back on my face. Edward's face looked angry and defeated at the same time.

I could tell that he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with me. He turned towards Sophie now and glared at her. "My powers are freakish?' He said so calmly it was threatening.

"Um yup. Hearing people's voices in my head is just plain creepy" Sophie said shrugging.

"Well controlling people is far more freakish" Edward said glaring at Sophie again. I could see the anger melting off his face slowly. I sighed in relief and started to go inside. I knew I was gonna get yelled at when I went in but Oh well. Carlisle looked at me in disappointment. Esme wouldn't meet my gaze. Sophie was behind me and Edward behind her. I looked down at the floor and waited for my punishment.

"I can't believe how stupid you were, going to La Push to start a war, Ivy how could you be so irresponsible? First, you slap Jacob Black in the face now you're ignoring the treaty" disapproval was dripping from Carlisle's words. I hung my head and waited for the rest. "Sophie I'm not going to make you leave, but from now on your obey my rules" Carlisle said with authority in his voice. "Also Edward don't you think your not in trouble"

"What?!" Edward yelled.

"You should know my now that when they are blocking their thoughts they are up to something" Esme said stepping into the conversation.

"How… how can you be blaming me for this?" Edward asked annoyed, confused, and anger in his voice.

**Sophie's POV**

I felt terrible this was all my fault "You can't blame this on Edward" I couldn't resist, it was mostly my fault.

"We don't blame this on you Sophie" Esme said. "These kids should know better" Edward's jaw dropped.

"But it was my idea" I confessed.

"Well Sophie" Carlisle was stumped "I don't know what to say"

"Say that you don't ever want to lay your eyes on something as disgusting as me" I walked over to the couch and laid on it. I stretched out on it "Then" I continued "Kill me" I stuck out my tongue and shut my eyes. They stared at me in disbelief.

"Wh-what?" Esme managed to speak.

"Don't you get it?" I said seriously "I'm already dead!" I joked.

"Your joking at a time like this?" Edward finally stepped in.

"Mmm-hmm" I answered.

He raised his eyebrows "Okay then"

"Sophie" Carlisle was pinching the bridge of his nose (A/N: now we know where Edward got it from) "Go with Ivy to her room" he ordered.

"Yes Sir!" I skipped out of the crowded space.

"Were you trying to give them a heart attack?" Ivy asked astonished.

"No, that'd be kind of hard" I joked again. Great School in an hour.

_How you liked it. Ivy wants you to review. I kind of do too but I'm not going to say nothing._


	27. Chapter 27 pants?

_**Okay Ivy here, yea I'm typing this chapter I know your disappointed just say it. **_

_**Chapter 27**_

Ivy's POV-

School was in an hour. YAY! Mongrels with pink hair! I looked in my closet for something to wear. I settled on my Evanescence hooded sweatshirt and blue jeans. I ran downstairs and grabbed my duffel with my pointless subject books in it. Then I remembered something. Esme's hair! I yelled in my thoughts. "Ow! Ivy keep your thoughts down that one hurt it was so loud." Edward complained. "Sorry!" I called back. I ran downstairs to find Esme. "Esme! I wanna see your hair before we go!" I said. "No that's alright you go to school." Esme called back. I shrugged and headed outside. I couldn't wait to see the dogs today.

Sophie's POV-

I hummed to myself as I rode to school with Emmett and Jasper in Emmett's huge jeep. Apparently their wives were pretty mad still! "Sophie that was awesome." Emmett exclaimed. "Do you mean the part where we got scolded at?" I asked sarcastically. "No that part was harsh." Jasper didn't say a word. "Jasper are you mad at me?" I asked curiously. "No." He sounded mad. _tell me the truth! _ "No" He said louder this time. "Oh." I was surprised. "I'm sorry I got yous in trouble." I was really sorry and I wanted them to know. "Stop it Sophie." Jasper sounded mad again. _Crab_. We were at school….that's when I seen all of the dogs wearing hats. I couldn't resist, I walked up to them. Emmett and Jasper looked shocked. "How much more trouble you wanna get in?" Emmett was serious about this. I just rolled my eyes. "Hey Sammy!" Sam turned his head towards me his brow creasing in the process. "Hm?" "Want your pants back?" He lifted an eyebrow. I thought that sounded like a yes. "Go ask Ivy for them, nice shampoo" I complemented. I felt their glares bore into my back as I walked away.

_**A/N: so how you liken the mongrels so far? Soph and I don't like them and the best part ever! Is coming up stay tuned for more partners in crime! **_


	28. Chapter 28 Hey fatty

_If you don't get it. Ivy and I are switching every other chapter. So Next chapter she's typing, sad huh? _

_Disclaimer: We're not Stephenie Meyer so we don't own Twilight._

_**Chapter 28**_

**Ivy's POV**

I was _so _glad I wasn't human; if I was human I wouldn't have been able to take Sophie by the arm and twist it hard "you're just asking for trouble aren't you?" I whispered in her ear.

"Sorry it was hard to resist" she said shrugging. Sam came over by us glaring at mainly me. There was also a hint of embarrassment hidden in there.

"What's he want Edward?" I asked.

Edward couldn't help but grin "His pants" he whispered. I started laughing trying to make it sound like a cough.

Sam reached us then looking uncomfortable asked "Um, Ivy can I have my pants back?" Sam asked embarrassed. Just then Mike Newton walked by and heard what Sam had said. Mike's expression was priceless! I couldn't help but laugh at it. I calmed myself down and then put on a serious face.

I knew Mike was still listening so I decided to liven the conversation up "Sorry Sammy…" he grimaced "but I had to wash them, they smelled really bad and I wanted to wear them and well now I am" I said in such a believing voice that I think Sophie and Emmett might have believed me. I think Sam actually did.

"What? You're… you're wearing my jeans?" he whispered shocked.

"Mm-hmm" was all I replied and walked away. _Thank God I wasn't really wearing his jeans _I thought at Edward.

**Sophie's POV**

Those can't be Sam's pants they'd fall right off. Sam's fat. I saluted Sam as he left grumbling to himself "Ivy's your biggest fan!" I yelled after him _I hope Ivy heard that._ Emmett and Jasper laughed, I was really getting along with these two.

I started passing notes in biology…

"_Hey Emmett" _I wrote "_pretty boring huh?"_

_"_**Oh Yeah" **I got back. I passed it to Alice.

"_**Human stuff is really boring and odd" **_

_**"**__You know you were human once" _I reminded her. This note passing continued throughout the rest of the period, between Alice, Emmett and me.

We were all walking to the cars when we were stopped by the stinky dog. "Hey Fatty" slipped out of my mouth, Wait! That wasn't my mouth that was, was… Edward! _Hey I thought of that copy catter! _I thought in disbelief.

The mongrels looked surprised too. "You were on our land and in our house" Sam stated.

"Aren't you a little old to be going to school?" Ivy asked.

"Don't you know? He got held back a few times" I told her acting serious, then we both burst out laughing.

"You broke the treaty" Sam continued.

"So?" Edward challenged, what happened to Edward? Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Ivy were looking at me. I shrugged.

_Forgot to warn you that chapter was really really OOC. And just reminding you that the chapters we wrote around this time was when we were intoxicated with Mountain Dew and we were _way _overtired. _


	29. Chapter 29 Full Moon

_Thanks for the review, yeah that means we got ONE review. But I don't care… Why would I care?? Eh-hehehehe_

_**Chapter 29**_

**Ivy's POV**

I stared at Edward then at Sophie "I'm confused" I said aloud.

"What's so confusing about breaking a treaty Leech?" Jacob snarled, I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Paul demanded. Seeing the mongrels with pink hair was about the funniest thing I've ever seen.

"How come their not phasing?... They defiantly seem mad enough" Edward said grinning.

"Maybe they need a full moon" I said evilly. A light bulb must have finally gone off in Emmett's head, I could tell from the look on his face. What he did next made us all start laughing uncontrollably. Emmett turned around and pulled his pants down reveling his pale white butt. We started laughing harder when, Paul, Embry, and Jake all turned into pink werewolves. "Oh my God! It worked!" I said between laughs. Thank God all the humans were gone.

"Paul, Jacob, Embry! Control yourselves" Sam tired to say calmly but his anger was starting to seep through. Emmett pulled his pants up and bowed gracefully to his audience. He grinned and we all hit him on the back as a "good job" sort of thin.

My eyes still held laughter but I had stopped actually laughing. I grabbed my duffel and opened it. I took out Sam's pants and threw them at him. Except I wouldn't call them pants, it was sort of a guy mini skirt. Sam looked at the skirt and we started laughing again, I thanked Alice in my head. Even Quil was laughing Sam quickly shut him up though.

**Sophie's POV**

I was happy Emmett caught on otherwise I might have made him anyways. We all took our fair share of pictures of the pink poodles "See ya Buttsniffers" I called when we finally left for home. "Edward that was awesome!" I complimented.

"I figured I'd get in trouble anyways" he sighed. "And sorry I stole your line"

"No problem, it was funnier when you said it" we were riding in our normal spots again after the couples forgave one another. We beat them home. Now that Edward was with us we wouldn't get in trouble! YAY! I played video games most of the night until visitors arrived.

"Hello, Carlisle" we heard Billy Black say from the kitchen. Oh great…

_Yeah chapters get better and better. We do enjoy reading your comments. That is a polite way of sating REVIEW._

_Ivy: yeah u should have seen Soph she was freaking out when she saw the newest review. We thank you for all the awesome comments we have only one flame but its lame it said Gr... I mean who says Gr without further explanation. Okay I'm done ranting. _


	30. Chapter 30 Trouble

_We enjoyed typing the last chapter and yeah this is Ivy now. Oh heck yes 5 chapters in one night be amazed._

_**Chapter 30**_

Ivy's POV-

"Oh my god! What is he doing here?" I whispered to Edward, "He came to tell Carlisle what we did." "Tattle tale." I muttered. "Sophie make him go away…literally!" Alice whispered. Sophie walked over towards Billy and looked him in the eye. The smell of human filled the room and my mouth watered, it had been awhile since I last hunted. "Oh I'm sorry Carlisle I forgot why I was here for old age getting to me." Billy chuckled and left. I heard his wheelchair leave and I finally breathed. Carlisle came into the room with a questionable look on his face. "What did you seven do now?" Carlisle asked tapping his foot on the floor.

Sophie's POV-

"Edward did it" Alice, Ivy and I said in unison. "What!?" Edward was shocked. "What did Edward do exactly?" He asked ignoring him. "He called Sam fat!" Ivy said. "Edward?" Carlisle must have wanted to know his side of the story. "Did you call him fat?" "Not exactly…I called him a fatty." "Edward I am surprised at you" "I'm sorry dad." He sighed and a light bulb flickered in his mind when he remembered Emmett's little episode. "Well, wanna hear what Emmett did?" Carlisle sighed. "If I must" "He mooned the pack!" Edward told him excited to get Emmett in trouble. "He what! EMMETT!" he yelled though I'm sure Emmett was listening the whole time. "Yes" Emmett sounded innocent like a little kid. "Is this true?" Emmett nodded…I left after that I didn't need to hear it. Carlisle was mad.

_Well let's see we now have a mad Carlisle to deal with who knows what will happen in the next chapters!!! Only Sophie and I do so yea stay tuned. Sophie any thoughts you want to add? _

_Sophie: …I don't know what to say. We need to type more chapters so yeah. _


	31. Chapter 31 Sophie's New hobby

_Okay ANOTHER chapter. Six Chapters in one night. We're amazing!_

_**Chapter 31**_

**Ivy's POV**

I left the house knowing Carlisle was going to blow any second. I decided I should go hunting I didn't go too far for two reasons. First, I didn't want to fun into those dogs. Second, I didn't want Carlisle to think I was up to no good.

I started humming a random Evanescence song. I soon fed on a deer that had wondered into my hunting area. I felt a bit better now that I had fed. I saw a rabbit also and to make sure I wasn't going to attack anyone at school tomorrow I fed again.

I went back home happy and hoping that the arguing was done with. It seemed quiet inside but I wasn't taking chances so I opened the door with my mind and sure enough Sophie and Jasper sprang out. "What! Where is she?" Jasper asked confused. I ran quietly behind them and got both of them in a neck lock.

"Ha-ha gotcha!" I cried. They yelled out in surprise and I let them go. "Don't mess with the best" I said mocking them. They glared at me.

**Sophie's POV**

After getting caught by Ivy I did my new hobby. Video Games. I found that I was good at this. "That was 20 to 10 boys pay up" I said smug. I heard Emmett mutter something like "Shut up Soph."

Edward came downstairs and plopped on the couch. "You wanted to match me?" I nodded and threw him a controller. Jasper and Emmett didn't say a word throughout the whole time we played. We played three games… Edward won 2 out of 3.

I flew on my knees "NOOOooooooooOOOoOOOoOoOoooooOoOOo!"

Edward looked surprised at my reaction "Maybe you should stick with shopping" I got up and gave him a glare.

"I will defeat you" I stomped upstairs to hang with Ivy.

"Hey Soph" Ivy greeted me.

"I LOST!"

_Okay boring yes I agree. Edward can play video games!!! Who a thunk it?_

_Ivy: wow we r on a roll 2night going to be 7 chapters up here pretty soon amazing huh? _


	32. Chapter 32 MSN

_Okay if there is a time when we don't type for awhile you are not aloud to yell at us this is the most we have ever updated ever!_

_**Chapter 32**_

Ivy's POV-

"Ha ha." I laughed at her. "Hey Sophie not to make you feel worse but I can beat my brother." I put in my _Linkin Park Minutes to Midnight_ cd. (A/n: a yay from Sophie). Sophie's face lit up when she heard it come on. Sophie stole my remote to my stereo and turned it to number 6 _What I've done. _I grabbed my laptop and signed in on msn."Okay this is gonna be odd, Edward, Alice, Rosalie are on too." I said grinning. "Okay why are they online when we all live in the same house?" Sophie asked. "We do have other people on our msn besides each other." I said matter of factly. "Your screen name is weird." Sophie said. "Yea it rocks." I said grinning. My name is Cullen's rule but Ivy rules more! Just then a convo with Alice, Rosalie, Edward, and Tanya from Alaska popped up.

**I beat Sophie:**_ Ivy change your screen name…its gay._

**Cullen's rule but Ivy rules more: **_your gay Edward plus your screen name is worse I mean come on "I beat Sophie" its stupid. _

**I beat Sophie: **_:P_

**Tanya: **_Hi Ivy!_

**Cullen's rule but Ivy rules more: **_yo Tanya how's Alaska? Oh and Sophie says hi_

**Tanya: **_Alaska is boring wish I could have helped with the pranks you pulled on the mongrels ;). _

Sophie's POV-

"I'm going to get my laptop" I stated. I signed on. I walked downstairs with my laptop in my arms. Jasper and Emmett quit playing games so I had the living room to myself. I put my new name. _Mongrels stink._ I noticed everyone was on (minus Carlisle and Esme) were signed on.

**Mongrels stink:**_ Hiyas!_

**I beat Sophie:**_ Hello, well that's everyone now._

**Cullen's rule but Ivy rules more:**_ SOPHIE!_

I was greeted by many "hey Sophie's" and one "Yo" which was Emmett.

**Mongrels stink:** _Edward change your name its stupid_

**I beat Sophie:**_ stupid but true._

**Cullen's rule but Ivy rules more: **_You're mean Edward!_

**I beat Sophie: **_Mm-Hmm and Cullen's rule but Ivy is better?_

**Ha! I rule:**_ calm down peeps_

**Mongrels stink:**_ Emmett is that you?_

**Ha! I rule:**_ yea. What I do rule_

**Mongrels stink: **_whatever_

**Ha! I rule: **_Jaspers online yay! I'm adding him to our conversation._

**Jasper**_: hey why is everyone online?_

**Mongrels stink: **_very creative name…_

**Cullen's rule but Ivy rules more: **_you can come up with something better that that!_

……the conversation continued arguing about screen names…

**Mongrels stink:**_ you guys all suck I'm out lata!_

_So that was our msn chapter boring we know but we were out of ideas at the time DEAL WITH IT! Review please other wise I'll have toenail attack you…..comes up in later chapters don't ask. _


	33. Chapter 33 Bursting bubbles

_Hey! Sorry for the delay in updates just a little busy. _

_Sophie (he-he)_

_**Chapter 33**_

**Ivy's POV**

I signed off too and got out some water balloons. I snuck downstairs and saw Sophie still on the couch. I threw a water balloon down on her head.

"Ah! What was that for?" She yelled dripping with water. I laughed and Alice came down and I hit her with one too.

"Ivy!" she screamed. I had to move quickly to stay away from her grasp. Jasper came out then wondering what was tormenting his wife.

He got hit with a balloon too "Ivy! What the heck is with the water balloons?" he said wringing his shirt out. I was laughing harder.

Emmett and Edward came down next. Emmett got hit in the legs and Edward dodged it. Rose had managed to dodge it too. They all grabbed water balloons and ganged up on me. I was wetter than all of them once they were done attacking me. Esme came out then with a shocked expression on her face "You all betterclean this up before school" she ordered.

"Yes Mom!" we all said except Sophie who said Esme. We then all must have gotten the same idea in our heads and we all took the last balloons and hit Esme with them.

"You guys are so dead when you get home from school!" Esme threatened. We quickly cleaned the house and got ready for school.

"I'm afraid of what the wolves will do today…NOT!" Sophie joked. I quietly laughed and got into Edward's Volvo. Today was going to be interesting.

**Sophie's POV **(audience: YAY!)

We were early of course and the dogs were too. They glared at us.

"Don't you dare Sophie, Ivy" Edward warned. I shrugged.

"Let's go Ivy"

"Kay"

We danced towards the fatties. Their galre became more pronounced."What do you want Leechs?" Jacob asked.

I sighed "I wanted to apologize" they were shocked.

"What?"

"I'm sorry… I got caught! I mean when I left the note, I figured you guys couldn't read" Ivy and I burst out laughing. I looked at their faces, boy were they mad!

Jacob tried to punch me in the face and I blocked it with my rock hard hand. He cradled his hand against his chest. He whimpered. "Poor puppy" I said "See ya during class!" I ran away leaving Ivy with them.

"What did you do?" Emmett asked curious.

Edward answered for me "She aggravated a pack of werewolves"

"Mm-hmm" I agreed.

"Cool" Emmett was excited about this.

"No not cool, I think their going to murder us tonight" Edward was serious.

Emmett was too "Sweet!"

Ivy came by us "Thanks for leaving me Sophie" she grumbled.

"What happened?" I wondered aloud.

_Yeah, boring blah! Well I'm telling you it gets better. And we really need to get these up faster because we just started our third notebook a little while ago. And I'm typing in the middle of the first one right now… Lovely huh?_


	34. Chapter 34 Threats

_Hey readers! I'm going to try and get up some more chapters tonight because like I said we're waaaay behind._

_**Chapter 34**_

**Ivy's POV**

I was ticked that Sophie left me with these mongrels. "Tell the trouble maker to stop irritating us or we will kill her" Sam threatened.

"You harm any of my family and I will kill all of your pack and your dear Emily" I said mincingly. Sam went to attack me but I moved out of the way. I laughed bitterly and grabbed Sam's wrist. "Don't mess with me" I warned.

Then I broke his wrist. _Edward I'm skipping school today have fun without me _I thought at him after I told the rest what happened. He threw the keys at me and I caught them.

"Have my car back by the time school ends" he told me. I nodded and then got into the driver's seat, started the engine and took off.

**Sophie's POV**

Ivy fled the school grounds speeding in Edward's Volvo and I was left here. My day in school wasn't the greatest, actually it was downright terrible. The whole day there was a chance of an attack by those mangy mutts. It was lunch when they decided to come and talk to us.

"This is our last warning" Sam told us before we could greet them with a dog remark. Sam continued "You've better control yourselves bloodsuckers or else we will break the treaty" Sam threatened.

Did Sam just try to threaten us? I didn't want to bug him; I really think he meant it. So we all nodded. "I want to go hunting tonight" I changed the subject. They all agreed.

After that it was the same as usual bore-ring. We waited outside for Ivy after school. Ivy pulled into the parking lot… This wasn't good.


	35. Chapter 35 Murdered Volvo

_When we last left off Ivy was pulling into the school parking lot… _

_**Chapter 35**_

**Ivy's POV**

I stepped out of the Volvo and grinned. Edward had a look of rage and horror on his face. "What… what did you… do to my… Volvo" he choked out.

I turned my head and looked at his car. A window was broken the driver door was dented; the back doors were scratched to were you couldn't see the paint. "Oh this thing?" I asked as I threw a set of keys at him. Edward looked like he was going to kill me.

Alice pulled up with the 'real' Volvo. "Thanks Alice" I said grinning still.

"No problem" she said smirking. Edward had a look of confusion on his face. I sighed and explained

"This is your Volvo Edward" I pointed to the unharmed one. Then I pointed to the messed up Volvo that looked like it got murdered. "That is just an old Volvo that I bought today so I could well prank you of course and so I could hit something without getting in trouble for once"

Sophie gave me a high five (Yeah were dorks) and Emmett and Jasper grinned. Rosalie looked bored and I could tell she wanted to go home. I then asked "So how was school?"

**Sophie's POV**

Rosalie answered Ivy's question _"What do you think?" _Rosalie broke in before she could answer "You" she pointed at Ivy and then turned her glare in my direction "And you, almost started a war today. How do you think our day was" Rosalie was scary looking when she said this.

Ivy must have known Rosalie didn't want an answer but she answered anyway "Well, by the looks of how crabby you are it probably didn't go so well" she guessed.

Rosalie huffed and stomped away dragging Emmett (poor Emmett). I didn't even see Edward leave our conversation-argument thing. He was already relaxing in his Volvo, he was so relieved. We got in the squished car; Rosalie didn't feel the need to wait for Jasper and Alice.

_For you Rosalie fans I'm sorry we make her so mean… but she is so deal with it!_

_Review Please! I don't' care what you say just saying something about bananas!_


	36. Chapter 36 Getting ready to hunt

_This chapter introduces the yummy song. (Audience: YAY Go Sophie!)_

_**Chapter 36**_

**Ivy's POV**

I sat in the Volvo and frowned "Why don't we all just not go to school" I suggested.

"It would be too suspicious Ivy" Jasper said.

"Why? We could say we moved" I told him.

"It wouldn't work out Ivy" Alice said obviously checking our future. I frowned again and stepped out of the car realizing we were home.

"We're going hunting tonight, you coming with us Ivy?" Edward asked.

"Sure but lets go a little farther away from home and a lot farther away from La Push" I answered. Edward frowned but nodded in agreement.

I ran up to my room and set my book bag down. Why was it that after all the fun everything was boring? I changed into a tank top and shorts. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and was ready to go. Alive had changed too and we went downstairs. Everyone was ready to go.

**Sophie's POV**

I was ready to go. I was excited this time, no mongrels in our way. I was almost dancing with my impatience, I was singing in my head _yummy, yummy, yummy…yummy, yummy, yummy... I can't think of any words sooo…yummy, yummy, yummy _by the time Ivy and Alice were downstairs. Edward was deciding whether he should drop my off at a mental institution or not. He was on the floor rolling laughing from my idiotic song about nothing. Jasper was laughing at him which made us all laugh… Ha! They wanted to send me to a metal institution?

_Yeah it'll get funnier! But that's all I'm typing tonight unless I get really bored so HA!_


	37. Chapter 37 yummy song

Chapter 37 ,

Ivy's POV-

"Uh what the heck is going on?" I asked confused. Sophie looked at me and explained to Alice and I what happened. "I think we should send you to the mental institution also Soph". I said agreeing with Edward. "But we won't." I said grinning. Well I guess when you have Sophie as a sister they're no dull moments. Sophie, Edward, Esme, and I got in Carlisle's Mercedes. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper climbed into Emmett's jeep. We were ready to go. We started on our way when…... (A/N: have fun Soph)

Sophie's POV-

Edward started humming, my yummy, yummy song. I started laughing after a few moments of humming. Carlisle interrupted him. "Edward" "Sorry" He mumbled. "It's catchy." I was surprised my yummy song was catchy? "Sing it Soph!" Ivy cheered. "You've gotta be kidding me" They shook their heads. "Well, yummy, yummy, yummy!" I sang. The others joined me. We sang the whole way there adding things like yummy bears and mountain lions. We finally arrived there.

_Sophie is insane she rules at her yummy song…..but she is still insane. We are in English school and I hate winter! Grrrrrrrrrr _


	38. Chapter 38 Hunting

_Sophie: Sorry for the lack in updates I take all the blame._

Chapter 38 Ivy's POV 

I was happy when we arrived to one of our main hunting spots the air smelled damp mixed with different scents of animals. I gave into my instincts and started to hunt. Thankfully no humans ever came here. Tomorrow the sun was going to be out so that meant we weren't going to be going to school so three days without mongrels Woo! It felt good to finally get the scent out of my nose.

Thankfully we didn't need to hunt too much. Alice was happy that Jasper was starting to control his hunger better. I looked at Sophie who was feeding on a doe. Then I smelled a coyote. I grinned wickedly and went into a predator stance. It wasn't hard to catch the animal or to feed on it. The hardest part was to not drain it completely. Carlisle didn't want us to discard of the animals and then have a human stumble across all the bones. I pulled away and let go of the coyote. The coyote tried to run away but it was hard for it to run with so little blood.

I looked in the car mirror and saw my eyes turn lighter. I smiled glumly and went to look for my neat prey. I went back to the car when my eyes were an amberish color. Jasper and Alice weren't back yet so I started to relax.

Sophie's POV 

I know your not supposed to play with your food…but its just so much fun! I'm not sure how animals can understand what I ordered them to do but I wasn't too worried about it. I would have them dance and sing, even though it sounded like crap. It was basically popcorn and a movie (Except popcorn was sucking the life of a living animal).

After I was done hunting I sprinted towards the vehicles. I found the rest of them there "What took you so long?" Ivy asked. I shrugged and thought about the dancing bear. Edward must have been paying attention because he smirked. We had a pretty boring night of reading, listening to music and just lamely looking at flicking flames.

_The next few chapters will be funny I swear! _

_If you have time I suggest you review. __**PLEASE.**_


	39. Chapter 39 Campfire Songs

_Sophie: I apologize for not updating sooner. Because I'd rather do homework and pep band then type this… Yeah right._

_Disclaimer: I'm not talented enough to own anything Twilight. _

_**Chapter 39**_

**Ivy's POV**

I stared at the flames of the fire wishing I could eat a roasted marshmallow. I sighed and started to hum '_Bleed Well by HIM.' _"Ivy you're going to get that song stuck in my head" Alice complained.

"Good" I replied and then started humming again.

"Ah! Ivy stop, I want them to have my Yummy Song stuck in their heads" Sophie said horrified at the thought.

"No that's okay Ivy you can keep humming your song" Esme said softly. Sophie must have used her hypnosis on me because I started humming her Yummy Song.

"Sophie make her stop" Rosalie yelled slightly. I sighed in relief when I stopped. I punched Sophie in the arm and she tried to punch me back. I blocked it and grinned. Sophie and I started sparing. Being careful not to be too loud.

**Sophie's POV**

I sighed no one liked my Yummy Song. "Hey do you have any marshmallows?" I asked.

"No. Why?" Esme seemed surprised.

"I like burning them" I lied still smiling. I really wanted to hypnotize them into shoving marshmallows in their mouths so I could see them gag. Edward heard my thought and rolled his eyes. If he wants to read my thoughts then I'll let him.

_Yummy yummy yummy marshmallow yummy yummy yummy_

Edward covered his ears even though we both knew it wouldn't help.

_Yummy yummy yummy…_I continued thinking.

"Stop that!" Edward yelled over my thought. I shook my head.

_Yummy yummy bears! Yummy yummy coyotes! Yummy yummy mountain lions! _The others watched Edward's pained expression. Ivy was laughing. Then I stopped.

"Thank you" Edward growled.

Ivy looked at me "Now he's going to get you back" I nodded.

"Let him try" I whispered only to Ivy.

_Yes! We're a few chapters away from finishing the first notebook… by the way have I mentioned we're on our third one and almost done with that one?_

_**And does anyone know if there's a limited amount of chapters? Would you let us know so just incase we need to separate this into a sequel which we really don't want to.**_

_Thank you for your time. You can spend a little more time reviewing. Hint hint_


	40. Chapter 40 The Dares

_Sophie: For not updating in a few days I decided to give you two chapters tonight._

_Disclaimer: Blah blah blah_

_**Chapter 40**_

**Ivy's POV**

"You know we never did finished truth or dare" Edward said calmly.

"So?" I asked bored.

"So now is the perfect time to finish it" he continued.

"Count me out" Esme said. I stared at her green hair. The dye should've been out by now but Alice and I over did it.

"Dad you in or out?" I asked.

"No you kids have fun" Carlisle answered.

"Okay well I don't remember who we left off on so…Edward you can start" Alice said.

"Sophie truth or dare?" Edward asked Sophie.

"Dare duh" she replied smugly.

"First off though, Sophie you're not allowed to use your gift to get out of this" I said. I had saw the look in her eye and knew that she was gonna try to get out of something too horrifying.

"I dare you to kiss Jacob Black, not on the cheek but on the lips" Edward finally said after some evil thoughts. I stared at Edward for a second in disbelief and then burst out laughing. Sophie stared horrified. We all laughed at her reaction. Emmett slapped Edward on the shoulder in congrats of the dare. Edward smirked at Sophie and she was still speechless.

"What wolf got your tougue?" Edward asked innocently.

**Sophie's POV**

I was trying to process everything around me. I whimpered and put my head in my hands. I wasn't going to back out. But, all I could think of was being inches away from that nasty smelly fatty stupid mongrel icky dog! I must have been in that position for a while because eventually Esme patted my back. "Sophie? Are you alright?" She asked.

I lifted my head and gave a huge grin towards Edward "I'm fine" I replied. "Isn't it my turn now?" I asked pleasantly. They nodded "Edward, Truth or dare?" I was singing my Yummy Song blocking my thoughts from him.

"Dare" he sighed.

"I dare you… to…"

"Just spit it out!" Emmett said impatiently.

"Kiss Sam" I shrieked laughing insanely. "Not on the cheek but on the lips" I quoted. Edward's face was priceless.

_Yeah believe it or not I actually came up with both dares. I had to think of the worst thing possible and that was it. _


	41. Chapter 41 Nice Weather Eh?

_Sophie: YAY! Snow day today no school woo hoo. Okay I'm done bragging._

_Disclaimer: I'll say this slowly so you understand… I…no…own…Twi…light…_

_**Chapter 41**_

**Ivy's POV**

I burst out laughing harder. I managed to choke out "Oh my God!" Even Carlisle was laughing.

"Well Edward you deserve it" Rosalie said smirking. Edward frowned and looked like he was going to die. Jasper grinned at Sophie and she grinned wider. I felt slightly sorry for my brother but then knew he deserved it '_you just had to dare her first' _I thought in my head.

"Leave me alone Ivy" Edward said. _Suit yourself I_ added in my thoughts. He growled slightly.

"Edward if you can't handle a dare then don't dare other people that badly" Esme said matter-of-factly.

"I understand that now Mom" Edward sighed. I grinned again and gave Sophie a silent applaud. "Knock it off Ivy" Edward said.

"Your not still moping around are you?" I asked in disbelief.

"Maybe" he answered.

"Oh knock it off Edward, at least you'll be getting Soph back" I said trying to cheer him up a bit. He smiled a little and I smiled in return. "Hmm I want to take a trip to Italy… Not anywhere near Volterra of course" I said randomly.

"Why not?" Sophie asked.

"'Cause the Volturi live there" Jasper answered for me. I frowned because I didn't want to answer.

"Oh" was all she said.

"You've already went to Italy Ivy" Carlisle said. It was starting to get lighter out so I knew it was Friday.

"Yeah I know, but I thought it was so cool that I want to see it again" I said happily.

"Not this weekend" Carlisle told me.

"Okay" disappointment filled my voice. I perked up again "Can we go to Canada and make fun of their accents?" I asked.

"No" Esme said.

"Please?!" I asked again.

"No" Esme and Carlisle said together.

"Fine…" I said disappointed again.

**Sophie's POV**

I knew that would stop us. Ivy and I smiled at each other. Edward looked at both of us, he was invading our privacy of course. "I'll stop you" Edward threatened after Carlisle and Esme went for a walk.

"Sure you will" I said.

We ran off with Edward tailing behind us. I forced him to slow down a few times but he would break free of my control. But it still helped us get away. We finally arrived at the border of Canada. "C'mon! Hurry!" Ivy said and we both flew into the water.

We ran through the streets talking to people in a Canadian accent "Da sky sure is blue taday eh?" we'd say to them.

Edward finally caught up with us. "Hey" I greeted him as if I'd never seen him before. "Da weather is nice eh?" I complimented.

"I'm taking you guys home"

"Don't you mean I'm going to _try _to take you _girls _home?" Ivy questioned.

Edward grunted, then my head hatched a plan. "Edward go eat that guy's ear wax" I pointed to the man.

He looked outraged. He didn't follow my instructions so I made him. Then we ran again before he could murder us.

_What happens when the others join the search?..._


	42. Chapter 42 The old bag

_Sophie: Okay I haven't updated in a few so yeah. I'm kind of bored waiting for the Super Bowl to end so I can watch House. Enough but me let's see what Ivy and Sophie get themselves into…_

_**Chapter 42 **_

**Ivy's POV**

I helped Sophie slow Edward down by throwing stuff in his path with my mind. I had to be careful so I only did it when the wind blew. Unfortunately we couldn't run full speed since we were surrounded by Canadians eh.

We lost Edward after awhile so I told Sophie to think about stuff that she wouldn't normally think about so he would get confused. I bought some hair dye so we could disguise ourselves and new clothes. My hair was now a dark brown and Sophie a blonde (well, until she took a shower and rinsed it out).

We walked casually around trying not to draw attention to ourselves. My cell phone started to vibrate and I looked at it to see who was calling. It was Edward. I ignored it and put it back in my pocket.

My phone stopped vibrating and I smiled. "Sophie I have an idea" I told her in a whisper that not even a vampire would have heard besides Sophie of course. Sophie grinned when I explained what Edward had tired to do by calling my cell. Sophie then made all the people around us take their cell phones out and start calling people. I called also. Edward answered on the second ring.

"So what did you need?" I asked sounding bored.

"Where are you two?" Edward asked angrily.

"Oops wrong question" I said and hung up my cell.

Sophie stopped hypnotizing and we went on mocking the Canadian's accent. "Eh look at dat tree over der eh. Its greener den all duh other ones" I said grinning.

Sophie chuckled and then replied "Yeah eh it does look pretty green eh?" Just then someone came up from behind us and grabbed onto the collar of our shirts. It was Edward of course.

**Sophie's POV**

"Hey, did you come to join us?" I asked as innocently as I could without bursting out laughing. He didn't answer, he dragged us, and we didn't struggle for we had a plan.

Ivy turned her head towards me and nodded it was the signal…

_Yummy yummy yummy ear wax yummy yummy yummy _I sang in my head very off tune. He didn't even flinch so I continued louder. _Yummy yummy yummy! _I was singing out loud and Ivy sang with me (out of force).

"Let us go!" we whined after singing countless times.

"No" Edward said through his teeth.

We need to try something else, then I seen an old couple pass us. Ivy had seen them too "Help! Help!" we yelled fake struggling. The old guy whispered something in his wife's ear and pointed towards us.

The old bag narrowed her eyes and came running to our rescue with a huge purse in her hand yelled and screaming "Leave them poor little ladies alone!" she started whacking Edward with her bag. Edward let go of our collars to block him and we ran away yet again.

_Poor Edward getting beat with a purse. You know when I said something about the others joining the search also? Well, I kind of forgot about this chapter. Sorry if I ruined your day but I doubt I did. I just checked I swear they'll be in the next chapter!!! _


	43. Chapter 43 Hey!

_Sophie: Hi! Well I have nothing very important to say so … hi! (Again)_

_Disclaimer: As you might have guessed we don't own anything Twilight._

_**Chapter 43**_

**Ivy's POV**

After awhile of getting away from Edward, I noticed that we were being followed. Not by Edward, but it looked like Rosalie, "Oh, so he can't catch us by himself so he calls for back up" I mumbled angrily. Sophie nodded in agreement. Sophie made Rosalie go into a clothes shop and we got away without her getting on our tail again.

Then we saw Emmett and Jasper. We slowed down for them since we knew they weren't going to try to bring us back. "Hey Emmett, Hey Jasper" I greeted them.

"Hey Ivy, Hey Sophie" They greeted back.

"So how much did Edward offer you to come to Canada to capture us and drag us back?" I asked grinning.

"Hmm… Nothing we couldn't get ourselves" Jasper said shrugging.

"I think we should pull some pranks on some Canadians" Sophie suggested.

**Sophie's POV**

"Like what?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know. I was hoping you guys could figure something out for once" I looked around for ideas.

"So… Edward couldn't get you himself. What did you do to him?" Jasper asked curiously.

"We didn't do anything" Ivy and I lied with huge smirks.

"An old lady beat him up" Ivy answered for both of us. Jasper and Emmett burst out laughing.

Then we noticed that their wives caught up to us. "Hey" we all greeted them in unison.

_So close to finishing this notebook… Did I mention we just started the Forth one?! Yeah we really need to put these up to catch up with ourselves. _


	44. Chapter 44 The 1st notebook is finished!

_Sophie: Okay this is the last chapter in the first notebook!!_

_Disclaimer: By now you should know that we don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse._

_**Chapter 44**_

**Ivy's POV**

They frowned but replied with hey back. "So are you gonna drag us back home?" I asked curiously.

"No" Alice said smiling.

"Why not?" I asked again.

"Because Edward's being a jerk" Rosalie said frowning.

"That might be mine and Sophie's fault. We had an old lady think he was attacking us so she hit him with her purse" I explained. Emmett and Jasper had already heard the story but they still started roaring with laughter. Even Alice and Rosalie cracked a huge grin.

"Yes I didn't find that very funny myself" Edward said coming towards us.

"Hi bro" I said still smiling. Edward frowned but didn't try to force us to come home. "What? You gave up?" I asked amazed.

"Maybe" He said grinning slightly.

"In your language that means yes" I said grinning back.

"Yeah I think you're right" Edward agreed with me.

"Cool" Sophie said lamely.

**Sophie's POV**

We all walked casually through the streets again talking Canadian. "You know Esme and Carlisle aren't going to be too happy" Rosalie said she's been so quiet I forgot she was here.

"Yeah" Alice sighed.

Emmett brightened up "Well, let's have a good time while were here!" I glanced around _what to do _I seen something that caught my interest a joke shop. I skipped towards it and walked inside not looking back to see if they were following, I was sure they were.

I found what I was looking for a Whoopi cushion. I also found a stink bomb. I grabbed them and went to check them out. But Emmett found more stuff "Look look!" he pointed at a fake mustache.

"I want it!" I nodded and bought two. The others started finding stuff that looked cool. We got a bunch of overpriced junk and walked out of the shop to create chaos.

First, we went to a fancy restaurant "You need a reservation" the man spoke in a French accent. I raised an eyebrow.

"I think this will cover it" Alice said and slid him a bill. He took a double take and nodded. He showed us to our seats. We took menus and all ordered plenty of everything.

All our orders finally arrived; I took my fork and twirled spaghetti on it. I flung it across the room and it landed on a lady's hair, the rest of them started flinging food everywhere.

It wasn't like in movies where everyone else begins to join us--- let's just say we were kicked out. (Don't worry we left presents behind)

We again walked around looking for mischief. Edward looked scared "We have company" he said. Carlisle and Esme appeared behind us. _Uh-oh_ we all turned and gave them our biggest smile we could manage.

_Ending of the first notebook. What will the punishments be? Muheahhaheahehaheha!!_


	45. Chapter 45 Fun Wrecker

_Sophie: They finally put up the next chapter!! Yeah well if you're wondering why we took so long, ask our dear friend Mandi. She stole them and wouldn't get them back!! So yeah that's our excuse. First Chapter of the Second notebook!_

_Disclaimer: We well never own it. Why did you even read this if you already knew that?_

_**Since this is the next notebook I thought that I would get you a preview in what was coming your way… We have new characters added (Yes some people don't like that but it helps with the story believe me), Sophie may or may not become a murder, Tanya visits the Cullens, and well I don't want to give out too much. But Bella does come back in this one. So YAY! **_

_**Chapter 45**_

**Ivy's POV**

I grinned at Carlisle and Esme, but my grin dropped when I saw how serious they were "How did you find us anyway?" I asked confused.

"Edward and Rosalie" Sophie guessed.

"Wait?! What... Rosalie cheated on me?!" Emmett cried obviously not knowing what was going on.

"No Emmett, Edward and Rose ratted us out" I said angrily. Emmett looked relieved but then realized what was going on.

"Hey! Rose why did ya do dat?" Emmett asked still using his Canadian accent.

"Because you were going to get in trouble anways, so I was hoping that the cooner we turned ourselves in the less our punishment would be" Rosalie explained with a guilty look on her face.

"We all know why Edward did it" Sophie said.

"Um, I don't" Emmett said.

"'cause he's a fun wrecker" Sophie replied.

"Now, children you will each receive equal punishment" Carlisle said calmly.

"Crap" I heard Edward mumble.

I smirked "So what's the verdict?"

**Sophie's POV**

We all looked at Carlisle. He pointed at Edward "You, no stereo" he turned his gaze towards Alice and Rosalie. "You, two no shopping" Alice and Rosalie both frowned. "You two, no video games" he punished Jasper and Emmett. He looked towards Ivy and me, his face turned even angrier then before. "I'll have to think about your punishment" he growled.

_One of Sophie's shorter chapters I know. But I didn't want to come up with all the punishments. _


	46. Chapter 46 Laughing is Healthy

_Sophie: YAY another chapter tonight! I'm just making up for the last couple of days I'm not trying to be nice… I just am._

_Disclaimer: Own Twilight? No way!_

_**Chapter 46**_

**Ivy's POV**

I tried not to look worried but I couldn't help it. Whenever Carlisle had to think about punishments they were bad. I started remembering when Edward and I had put bright neon pink dye in Jasper's shampoo. I remembered how funny they looked, but Edward and I got in trouble and we had to have our hair dyed that color also. I didn't mind as much because I was used to dying my hair bizarre colors, but unlike Edward I also had to go without my laptop for a month.

I smiled slightly at that memory as we started on our way back home. Edward beat us all home and I could hear the soft notes of the piano drifting through the air. I went inside and relaxed on the couch listening to the music that filled the house. _Edward, sorry for getting you guys in trouble, but hey you still got your piano, Sophie and I are gonna die when we hear our punishment. _I thought at him.

"You deserve your punishment whatever it is, but I do forgive you" Edward said.

"Cool and yeah I know we do" I agreed. I went upstairs real quick and got out one of my favorite books _The Dark Elf Trilogy by R.A. Salvatore _I was on the tenth chapter when Carlisle and Sophie came in the room.

"I have your punishments" Carlisle spoke from behind me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Ivy you are not allowed to go on your laptop or use your car for anything but school for three weeks" I gasped. Carlisle knew how much I loved my car, which is probably why he took it away from me. "Sophie, you're not allowed to play video games or use your 'gift' for three weeks also" Sophie shrugged but I could tell she was mad.

**Sophie's POV**

I was furious. I hate it when I don't get my way. I always got my way, even if I had to do it myself. Carlisle left looking pleased and Ivy and I both sighed. "Ugh" I pouted. Then we heard loud booming laugher coming from downstairs.

We raced down there and I found the culprits. I glared at them and said "What's your problem?" they stopped laughing except Emmett at my tone.

"We were just laughing, laughing is healthy" Jasper explained. I would have believed him but I'm not that stupid.

"Edward" Ivy said trying to pry out the truth "what were you laughing at?"

Edward's eyes narrowed "Why should I tell you?" then I realized something. Why am I mad? _Jasper_

"Knock it off before I really get mad!" he stopped and now I was fueled on my own anger. I knew they listened to our punishments, but they weren't going to tell us anyways. I stomped out of the room. Why do guys have to be so stupid!?

_Okay. If you liked it REVIEW if you didn't REVIEW. I don't care what you say! Let me know some one is reading this so I'm not wasting my perfectly good homework time to type this!_

_**And if you have any information about chapter limits then could you let us know? SOON!**_


	47. Chapter 47 Jerks

_**Disclaimer: don't ask us we don't own Twilight. **_

_**Chapter 47**_

Ivy's POV-

"Jerks!" I screeched at them. I was half tempted to destroy Edward's piano for revenge but I knew I would get in even more trouble so I stormed off to my room and blasted my stereo. Edward came in to my displeasure and turned my stereo off.

"I cant listen to our stereos remember." Edward said with a smirk.

"Go away." I said and threw a small pillow at him.

"Nah I'm pretty comfortable." He said sitting on my couch.

"You're disturbing the little bit of peace I have left." I said angrily. He shrugged but said.

"Even you said it yourself, whatever punishment you got you deserved."

"I'm still aloud to be mad." I grumbled

"Ivy I'm coming in." Sophie said.

"Kay."

"I can't believe our punishments it's not fair!" Sophie whined when she came in my room.

"Life's not fair." Edward quoted. Sophie glared at him and sat down on my floor.

"Now I really cant get out of my dare on Monday." She complained some more. "Well without looking like a wimp."

"You weren't aloud to use your powers to get out of it anyways Soph." I pointed out. Sophie stuck her tongue out at me and I grinned. "Well you and Edward still have a full day to mentally prepare yourselves." I teased. Edward punched me and I grinned more.

Sophie's POV-

Why did she remind me of that? How will I survive?! Edward shook his head.

"Monday is going to be the worst day of my death." He sighed. I smiled at his joke but couldn't laugh, it was going to be the worst day after. I turned on the stereo. "I'm not supposed to listen to that." Edward said sounding slightly annoyed.

"I know." I said turning it up.

"You're gonna get in trouble." Ivy smiled as she said it. He grunted and left the room. We laughed.

"How will I survive." She seemed to know what I was talking about. She shrugged obviously not caring. "What if I die?" I wondered. She laughed.

"You're _not_ going to die from one simple _kiss_." She exaggerated the words not and kiss.

"What do you want to do today." I asked.

"This. I cant do anything remember." I smiled at least my punishment was better than hers I laughed.

"Have fun with that.

_**A/N: well sorry we haven't updated in awhile sophie has been a lazy bum plus we typed this chapter TWICE! And I am at her house so that means A LOT OF CHAPTERS WOOOOOOOOO. Oh and we also had pep band so yea that takes up time. **_


	48. Chapter 48 Professional Painters

_Disclaimer: Still don't own it. _

Chapter 48 Ivy's POV 

I glared at Sophie and took out my book again. She sighed and her being her tasunted me with using her laptop. My CD ended and I switched to Three Doors Down. I think Sophie might have been trying to talk to me but reading was my obsession so I didn't hear her. Finally she whacked me in the head with a different book. "Hey! I was reading" I said annoyed.

"And now you aren't" Sophie said back.

"Why is that?" I asked curiously.

"Because we are going to take Rosalie's car (loophole) and we are going to-"

"Wait" I interrupted "I'm not allowed to take my car anywhere"

"That's why we're taking Rosalie's, duh" Sophie told me.

"Oh yeah"

"Anyways I was going to say that we are going to take Rosalie's car, get it a new paint job. A bad one I might add. Then we are going to replace her CD's with creepy music and then see how she reacts" Edward must have been listening in our thoughts because he came in and said.

"I'm coming also"

"Cool. Hey, what about Emmett and Jasper?" I asked.

"They're coming too," Edward said and Emmett and Jasper in my room. I grinned.

"Someone besides me drive so I can't get in trouble for that" I said.

"I'll drive!" Sophie volunteered enthusiastically.

"Okay" we agreed.

We got into Rosalie's car and took off towards Seattle. None of us were doing anything against our punishments. We didn't even have the radio on, so technically we weren't breaking the rules.

Sophie's POV 

I was driving Rosalie's car recklessly. We stopped at a body shop. We bought yellow, purple, lime green and orange spray paint. I started with orange and sprayed various insults. Emmett had yellow and put

'I heart Emmett' 

I was surprised he spelled his name right, but then again he wasn't _that _stupid. When we were done messing up Rosalie car Ivy added one final touch.

LOVE, JACOB AND SAM 

We laughed; she was never going to believe that. We got a couple of admirers driving home. We needed to get the car in the garage before anyone noticed, especially Rosalie. All of us walked in the house everything was quiet. For a few seconds…

"Sophie! Ivy!" Rosalie screeched.

…. Hmm I think she found out….

"What did you make my husband do??" I smiled.

"Nothing."

_YAY! We got 30 reviews!! That's like… almost 50. But 20 less… _


	49. Chapter 49 Not Sharring

_**Disclaimer: don't ask last we checked we don't own anything.**_

_**Chapter 49**_

_**A/N: omg almost 50 chapter's ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.**_

Ivy's POV-

"He did it by himself." I explained glaring at Rosalie. "Plus she isn't allowed to use her powers." I added sticking up for Sophie.

"I don't care whatever stopped her from breaking the rules." Rose sneered.

"Hm usually nothing but I don't want to cause to much trouble." Sophie said.

"Oh aren't you nice." Rosalie growled.

"Rose stop it." Emmett said actually getting involved.

"Sophie is a cool person and isn't a freak." Jasper said getting involved next.

"Well I can see that I am outnumbered." Rosalie snapped leaving the room.

"Don't listen to her Soph, Rosalie is just a jerk." I said softly.

"Yea I know." Sophie said still cheery. I was amazed that Sophie could almost always keep her spirits up. I went to get my acoustic guitar and I started playing random notes on it until it formed a melody. Edward joined me by going to his piano and started playing that. I relaxed while I played and was happy that Carlisle hadn't taken my music away from me.

Sophie's POV-

I watched them play music for a while then I got bored.

"Move it." I attempted to shove Edward off the bench.

"No" Edward was stubborn. Ivy let a giggle escape, I left the room.

"Esme!" I said not yelling because I knew she could hear me.

"Yes Sophie you wanted me." She showed up in less than a second. I shrugged.

"Well" I sighed. Then I started speaking fast. "Edward isn't sharing his piano!" I exclaimed. I looked back at Edward and grinned, he looked like he was going to kill me. I stuck my tongue out, _just because I can't kick you off myself doesn't mean I can't get my way_. He must have been listening because he gave me a dirty look.

"Sophie's right Edward give it up." Esme looked a little worried. Edward unwillingly got up from the bench; he looked at me and growled. Instead of going upstairs he stayed. _Are you going to play something? _He didn't say it but the look was giving me said it all. I smiled and sat on the cool bench. It matched the piano well. _What to play. _Edward must have thought I was thinking this to him because he handed me a music composition.

"Esme's favorite." He told me. I looked at the piece it looked complicated.

"Hmmmm." I mused and seen Edward smiling smugly. I started playing the introduction, I liked the song. It was pretty yet a little depressing. After I was done only making a few a mistakes, Edward looked surprised. "What? You're not the only one who can play the piano." I told him. I got up and gave him his piano back.

_**A/N: well Sophie and I actually do take piano lessons I just wanted guitar instead. Anyways review ppl I mean come on almost 50 chptrs lets see 50 reviews!**_


	50. Chapter 50 Video Games

_Sophie: So… I haven't really put any chapters up lately have I? Yeah, about that… Umm I have excuses but I don't want to waste your valuable reading time so here is the next chapter._

_Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never have. Never will._

_**Chapter 50**_

**Ivy's POV**

I wasn't shocked that Sophie could play piano well; vampires usually can pretty much so anything. I just fiddled around with my guitar a bit and then got bored. "You know, Edward, you, Alice, Rose and me can still play video games" I said slyly.

"Your point" Edward asked.

"Bring on the torture!" I said throwing my fist in the air. I brought out two fake guitars and put in _Guitar Hero 3. _Jasper, Emmett and Sophie went upstairs angrily as Edward and I took the first round playing _Welcome to the Jungle by Guns 'n Roses _on expert.

This was one of the few video games I actually dominate everyone in… well that and _Mortal Combat_. I easily beat Edward and Rosalie. Alice was harder though, but I beat her. I could hear Jasper, Emmett and Sophie making rude comments about us, I laughed and went upstairs to check on them.

**Sophie's POV**

We all walked to Emmett and Rosalie's room after the whole 'video game torture'. "How can they be so mean?" Emmett complained.

"It's not them" I whispered "It's her"

"But they went along with it" Jasper pointed out.

"Yeah… but how do we get them back?" I asked. Then an idea came to me "Quick, block Edward" I ran out of the room to get a notepad and pen. I sprang back in the room and scribbled _Silent Treatment. _

I knew it was childish but it would work until I got a better idea. Jasper raised an eyebrow and Emmett grinned. I shrugged and wrote _you have any better ideas?_

We all heard Ivy coming up the stairs and I hid the notepad. We looked at each other and nodded, it was agreed the silent treatment.

_I have a special announcement! We finished Partners in Crime! I just have to type it out now. Hurrah! _


	51. Chapter 51 Silent Treatment

_**Chapter 51**_

**Ivy's POV**

I went into Emmett and Rose's room and they just looked at me. I sighed and left the room. _How childish they're giving us the silent treatment _I thought at Edward. "Yeah we know. Alice already saw it" he told me when I got downstairs. I shrugged and pulled out _mortal combat_.

My brothers were my only competition so Edward and I played a few rounds going back and forth with who won. I then handed my controller to Alice, and Edward handed his to Rosalie so they could get some practice.

Since I finished my dark elf trilogy I was reading I had to find a new one to read. I was thinking of re-reading my _Fearless_ series, but then Edward said "No"

"What?" I asked confused.

"You're not re-reading your Fearless series, last time you did I was grossed out by some of the parts." Edward complained shuddering.

"Then stay out of my head" I challenged.

"That's not the easiest thing to do"

"Then try harder" Edward shot me an angry glare and I smirked. "Whatever" I glared back and just went to get a book, for Edward's sake I picked out the book _Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_.

**Sophie's POV**

Jasper, Emmett and I all hung out because we were the only people that we could talk to. Every time someone would pass we'd give them a dirty look.

We watched a scary movie. Jasper and Emmett teased me of course; I was hiding my eyes with my hands, until the screaming and creepy music would end. "That was too scary" I said after the movie ended.

"No it wasn't" Emmett replied. I scowled, just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I can't get scared. We walked into the living room and found Ivy and Edward. Edward seen me and his lips curved into a smile.

"How was the movie?" he asked me. I ignored him. Alice skipped to Jasper's side. I gave him a warning glare. I felt a little bad for the guy's at this point. There wives were giving them a hard time.


	52. Chapter 52 You aren't that cruel!

_**Chapter 52**_

**Ivy's POV**

I could tell that Jasper was trying really hard not to talk to Alice. His will power collapsed when Alice pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes. "Sorry, Sophie, but I don't like to see upset" he apologized. Sophie glared at him and I laughed.

"You can't win all the time Soph" Sophie ignored me. I laughed again. _Hmm I wonder how long until Emmett caves. _

"Not long" Edward said answering my question.

Emmett's curiosity got the best of him. "Not long till what?"

"Till that" Alice said happily.

"Oops" Emmett mumbled. Sophie frowned but still didn't talk.

"He-he tomorrow's gonna be fun"

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

"'cause tomorrow's Monday" I said cheerfully.

"Oh" Rosalie said grinning.

"NO!" Sophie screamed "You can't make me do that! You aren't that cruel"

"I have to kiss Sam, so yes you do Sophie" Edward shuddered.

**Sophie's POV**

I would continue the silent treatment later, for now I needed to prepare. I stomped up the staircase mumbling things that I couldn't even understand. I found _my _room that I recently decorated.

My room had lime and purple walls with a big blue and orange sofa that curved in the corner. I had my laptop hidden in my book shelf. I was really happy about my room; I danced on the shaggy purple carpet and hopped on my couch.

I had an idea. _Edward channeling Edward! _I thought hoping he'd hear. _Get on MSN _I yelled in my head and listened hard in the direction of the living room. "I think I'm heading to my room your all getting on my nerves" Yes, he heard.

I heard him pass my room and go straight to his. I was online already and seen in the bottom right corner say Edward has signed on. I quickly clicked on it and started a conversation.

Sophie: Edward… I can't kiss a werewolf… It's just wrong!

Edward: I agree completely, but how do we get out of it?

Sophie: I'm not sure. We could back out but… I don't want to.

Edward: There's no way around it. We're just going to have to face it.

Edward signed off. Jerk! I sighed and decided I need to take a walk. I walked human pace downstairs and left without an explanation.


	53. Chapter 53 The Text Message

_Sophie: I haven't been doing that bad have I? I have a chapter up at least once a week (usually). Because I hate waiting for people to put up chapters! So if you want to complain, I welcome complaints because I know how you feel._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I'm not that smart. _

_**Chapter 53**_

**Ivy's POV**

I shrugged as Sophie left. Carlisle and Esme walked into the room and told all of us to sit down. "What's up?" I asked curiously.

"Alice saw the outcomes of Edward and Sophie's dares. And we forbid you from making them do that. Otherwise we will be in a war that we can't get out of" Carlisle said.

"Woo Hoo!" Edward yelled jumping up and down. He hugged Carlisle, Esme, and Alice. I laughed and pulled out my cell phone. I texted Sophie to get her butt back so we could tell her that she didn't have to do her dare.

**Sophie's POV**

My cell vibrated in my pocket, I took it out. Ivy texted me I glared at the phone deciding whether to ignore it or not. I opened the message.

**YOU'RE OFF THE HOOK!**

She was lying… but I ran back anyway. I glared at Ivy when I walked through the door. I pointed at her and screamed "You lie!"

Edward was smiling… how odd. This was the happiest I'd ever seen him, I rolled my eyes. "Nope" Ivy replied.

I looked to Carlisle and Esme to make sure. They nodded. I couldn't explain in words how happy I was, but I let out a shriek of joy "YAY!" I hopped around the room. "YAY, YAY!" I pranced around the room looking like a moron. "You know what this calls for!" they looked confused.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"_Yummy, yummy, yummy" _I began. They all let out an annoyed sigh.

_Not our longest chapter but oh well. There's more to come… when I get around to it._


	54. Chapter 54 Punishments Uplifted

Sophie: Hey

_Sophie: Umm, Yeah so I haven't typed lately have I? School and erm… School? (That's my excuse so deal with it!)_

_And I just wanted to let you know that I started another story called "Biology II" and if you wanted to check it out that would be pretty cool. And I have my own account under Olive-Snickers. Thanks! _

_Disclaimer: This is like the 54__th__ chapter, by now you should know that we don't own Twilight._

(We left off with the yummy song)

_**Chapter 54**_

**Ivy's POV**

Oh God no that. I went over and put my hand over her mouth shutting her up. "Hey, let me go" she tried to mumble through my grip.

"Promise to not sing that again, not in you're your head either" I said not releasing my hand.

"powmuse" It sounded odd coming from my hand but oh well. I let her go and she was still grinning. I think that even though she promised she was about to sing it again, but once she saw the looks of our faces she just stood there grinning.

"Also since you haven't complained about your punishments those are uplifted to" Esme said sweetly.

"Sweet!" I yelled happily.

"Edward, we are taking _my _car tomorrow" I explained.

"Fine" he replied laughing at me.

I ran up the stairs and got my laptop our. Alice and Rosalie left to go shopping, Edward was in his room listening to his stereo and Jasper, Emmett, and Sophie were playing video games. I ran back downstairs with my laptop and checked my e-mail. Ew, too much spam. I replied to the e-mail from Tanya and then went on YouTube. I turned the volume up and searched for the video _Broken_ by Seether and Amy Lee. I found it and clicked on it. Everyone was happy our punishments were lifted.

**Sophie's POV**

Emmet and Jasper had gotten better but were still no match for me! But I needed to get better… I HAD to defeat Edward and Ivy. After a few rounds they got tired of getting their butts whooped. "I think it is time" Jasper told me. Ivy and Edward walked into the living room on cue. I took a remote controller out and handed it to Edward. I took my special controller and chose my favorite character…

_**ERMAC!**_

I shall win! "McDonald!" I yelled. The other gave me funny looks and I narrowed my eyes. _I'm ready._

The fight was even; we blocked each others hits and attacked skillfully. This was going to be difficult. Jasper and Emmett were trying to coach me "Sophie! No, no. Left!" they would shout.

"SHUT IT!" I yelled. They fell silent "Thank you" I grumbled.

3 seconds left... Ermac won!

"YAY!" I did my happy dance for a second time that day.

_Umm I'm pretty sure the next so many chapters are kind of boring. I'll have to check. Thanks for wasting your time reading this._


	55. Chapter 55 Sick of the Treaty

Sophie: Did I mention we finished Partners in Crime

_Sophie: Did I mention we finished Partners in Crime? Only four books… and a few pages. Now I just have to type it._

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight. I thought that you'd get it after 54 chapters but… still I must remind you._

_**Chapter 55**_

**Ivy's POV**

I couldn't believe Sophie had beat Edward, I looked at Edward shocked. He shrugged just as shocked as me. I frowned; it was time for me to take out my secret weapon.

_**Millena **_

I faced Sophie and the smirk came off her face when I beat her 3-0 with a fatality. "Don't mess with Millena" I said evilly.

"I'll beat you this time" Sophie muttered. I used Millena again and she used Ermac. I beat her again but this time 3-1. "No! Your not suppose to win!" Sophie screamed. I grinned at her.

"Yes, I am" I said happily. I turned away from the game and let Sophie practice. There was a knock at the door and I answered it.

It was Jessica Stanley. Wait! What? I didn't know she knew the directions to our house. "Uh… hi" she said.

"What's up?" I said coldly.

"Umm I…" she didn't get to finish what she was going to say. I smelled the dogs coming. I shut the door in her face.

Billy knew where our house was but I didn't think that he would tell the mongrels unless in time of war. I was getting myself confused "We got company" I mumbled.

**Sophie's POV**

I smelt nastiness. Ugh disgusting, Good thing I wasn't grounded, I ran to the door and the smell was getting stronger. "What do we do?" Esme asked trying to hide the panic in her voice. She and Carlisle ran into the living room together.

We looked to Edward; they must have been close enough for him to hear. "They're coming to… rearrange the treaty" Edward said choosing his words carefully.

"Well, let them talk, we'll listen" Carlisle decided and then turned to Ivy and me. "No funny business. Is that clear?"

We heard a second knock, all eyes turned to the door. Ivy sighed and answered it again. Their faces all looked the same, a look of disgust, their noses were wrinkled to our sweet scent and they looked like complete idiots.

There was only five of them I didn't know their names but I recognized Jacob and Sam. Sam opened his mouth to speak but Edward cut him off "We know why you're here get to the point' he said rudely, Carlisle gave him 'the look' and Edward backed off a little.

"Get out of Washington, we're tired of this treaty and it's getting hard not to kill you" there wasn't an ounce of humor in Sam's voice. I looked at all the vampires in the room. They were sad, mad, and annoyed all at the same time.

"We can work something out" Carlisle promised.

_Yeah, um well, yeah. Review? _


	56. Chapter 56 Arguing

Sorry for the wait

_Sorry for the wait. _

_Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight._

_**Chapter 56**_

**Ivy's POV**

I could tell that Jasper was trying to calm everyone down… but it wasn't helping much. "Well, you see if you guys wouldn't have come to Forks high school none of this would have happened" I said calmly as possible.

"You have your own school, you don't need to go to ours" Alive tired to say politely.

"We decided we needed to keep an eye on you bloodsuckers just in case one of you were to slip up" Sam said, his eyes flickering to Jasper.

A small hiss escaped Alice's lips. Carlisle eyed Alice and a small "sorry" came from her mouth.

"Look Sam, out of all the time we've been here both in the past and present have we broken the treaty?" Esme asked softly.

"No, but there were less of you then, you can't be too careful" Sam said his voice not as angry as before.

**Sophie's POV**

_But there were less of you then _rang in my head. Was he talking about the fact that I had come? But he didn't look at me which meant it wasn't completely my fault. I wanted to get up into his face and shout and scream at him to get a life and leave us all alone. But I resisted

"How do we know that you won't change your mind and suck the life out of everyone in Forks?" Sam demanded.

I hadn't noticed but when I looked at everyone's faces that Edward was really mad. Everyone was pretty mad but he was really, really mad. Well, I guessed that they weren't thinking the nicest things. "No" Edward said to one of their thoughts.

"We're not separating just because some stupid, unintelligent, moronic, immature _dogs_ are tired of babysitting us" Edward said in a final irritated tone.

I almost laughed out loud just because he sounded so mad.

_**Sorry this chapter was a bit short but I'll put up more tonight. **_


	57. Chapter 57 Cooling down

Sorry if everything is a little OOC

_Sorry if everything is a little OOC. Deal with it. _

_**Chapter 57**_

**Ivy's POV**

I thought Carlisle was going to kill Edward. I swear it was the first time I'd ever seen Carlisle actually mad. It kind of scared me. Edward coughed disguising his laughter. _Intruding my thoughts again brother? _He looked at me innocently but I knew that he had been.

"Look" I said to the wolves "We don't want a war" I glared at Emmett telling him to keep quiet. "We just want to live peacefully and go on with our lives" I continued calmly. "But... you're making that impossible" I said my voice growing angrier.

"Ivy…" Carlisle warned.

"Don't worry dad I won't lose control"

"Oh, how touching, she called you dad" Jacob mocked. Okay I admit I had imaged myself ripping his head off, but I didn't do it. Edward put his hand on my should and I looked at Carlisle he was straining to keep his face calm.

"Oh look isn't that touching, you are still a suck up to Sam" Rosalie said acidly. I suppressed a giggle and Jacob's arms started shaking.

"Poor thing, you can't handle a joke" I stated. Sophie started laughing along with everyone else except Carlisle and Esme.

"Go upstairs, I know you will be able to hear but go upstairs anyways" Carlisle told us.

We headed up not wanting to get Carlisle any madder. "No wonder we need to keep an eye on you bloodsuckers, you can't even control your emotions" Sam's awful voice drifted upstairs.

"Oh let me go punch him please" I whined angrily.

"No, it'll just prove him right" Edward said.

"_Does it seem like I care? NO!"_ I wanted to scream.

**Sophie's POV**

Everyone walked vampire speed upstairs. "What's the plan?" I asked looking at each of them.

"Plan for what?" Rosalie asked sounding snotty.

"The plan where we get them back!"

"That's not going to happen, not with Carlisle around. He's already mad enough" Alice said, she was finally cooling down.

She and Jasper went to their room. "Cowards!"

"Sophie, please don't push Carlisle over the edge" Edward's voice was full of authority.

I rolled my eyes "I think your stunt just about did it, which was awesome by the way" I complimented. Ivy nodded agreeing. "Well, I guess I won't do anything… for now" then without further ado I skipped to my prettitastic room.

I listened quietly to the conversation downstairs. "So before we start arguing what is this whole thing about?" I heard Carlisle ask trying to make things better.

I was grateful I wasn't down there anymore. I could image it… ripping their throats out… non-politely asking them to MIND THEIR OWN BUSINESS! You don't see us going to La Push and asking them to leave 'cause they smell. I kept rambling on and on keeping myself entertained.


	58. Chapter 58 The Battle Begins!

Disclaimer: You don't even have to read this to know that we don't own Twilight

_Disclaimer: You don't even have to read this to know that we don't own Twilight._

_**Chapter 58**_

Edward was telling me what Sophie was thinking and I started laughing. Even Edward was having a hard time keeping a straight face. "What's so funny?" Sophie asked coming into my room.

"What you were thinking" I said grinning.

"Oh" she grinned back. Carlisle must have sorted something out with the mongrels because their stench was slowly leaving. Carlisle came upstairs then.

"Oh crap, we are in trouble aren't we?" I asked Edward.

"Actually I'm not sure. His thoughts are jumbled" Edward told me. I groaned that usually meant we were in trouble. He came into my room.

"Hi!" Sophie said.

"Hello" he answered.

"Are we in trouble?" I asked cautiously.

"No, but those, those dogs are, they threatened Esme and the rest of you" Carlisle said his mask of calm leaving his face fast.

"Oh that's it, I am going to kill them myself" I screamed angrily. Edward grabbed me before I could run off. "Let me go!" I growled.

"You wouldn't be able to take them all sis" Edward said calmly.

"I don't care"

"You might not, but the rest of us do"

My anger started to fade a bit. Esme joined us in my room and I hugged her. "I'm fine dear" she assured me.

"I still want to kill them. I mean how can we stand here, let them threaten our family and try to take away our home and do nothing?" I snarled.

"I never said we weren't going to do anything about it" Carlisle said smiling.

**Sophie's POV**

"Excellent" I replied.

"This should be an ease" Jasper joined us.

I pointed to my temple "I only take a few down at a time"

Emmett groaned joining us also "That's no fair, I wanted the extras" we laughed except Esme and Carlisle they looked serious and worried.

"We don't have much time to practice they're going back to get the rest of them now"

"Okay I'll stop about two or three at a time, I'm not entirely sure, they are pretty strong. And I'll need someone to guard me while I concentrate" I said preparing for battle.

"I will" Ivy volunteered.

"To the baseball field!" Alice announced coming back from her vision. We all hurried out the door and made it to the dewy field. Before we knew it we all smelt them coming.

"Eww" I mumbled to myself. Immediately they started to attack, a small gray one went to pounce on me. I ordered him to stop and he did. It was much harder to control a werewolf then a human or vampire.

I keep him frozen there hoping he wouldn't get out of my control and waited for the others. I heard him whimper, I giggled trying to not lose track of my thoughts. Ivy was by my side; her eyes were darting in every direction.

A light sandy wolf came in my view and I trapped him as well. I was straining to keep these two under control. I didn't realize how hard it would be to hold them there.

Ivy must have seen my face because she asked if I was okay. I nodded.

_**It'll get funny I swear! Be patient! Lol**_


	59. Chapter 59 A Death of the Wolves

Okay, I don't want to be a jerk but REVIEW PLEASE

_**Okay, I don't want to be a jerk but REVIEW PLEASE! I don't want to type this for no reason. If nobody's reading this it's a waste of my time.**_

_**Chapter 59**_

**Ivy's POV**

Emmett was going to attack the wolves that were trapped but I shook my head. "No need to kill more than necessary" I mouth at him. He frowned and then looked panicked he pointed behind me. Sam, the black wolf, came towards Sophie and me. I jumped in front of him and blocked his attack.

"Stupid wolves" I muttered smiling. I dodged out of the way of his teeth and kicked him in the shoulder. Sam whimpered in pain.

I struck out again and hit him in the knee. Sam started to limp, I let my guard down slightly and Sam struck out with his claws. Blood from the previous hunting trip came out of my arm from where he'd hit me. I let out a small groan of pain and continued to attack Sam.

Sam's guard dropped when he wounded me, thinking I would retreat. I went in for my kill. I went super-speed and jumped and kicked Sam's head back. He seemed to be fine but then he stopped breathing and fell to the ground.

**Sophie's POV**

The rest of the pack all turned to Ivy. _Uh-oh. _

That was enough to let the trapped wolves escape "crap" I mumbled. Instead of attacking they surrendered.

"We have the same boundaries as before, but they gave us the neutral places as well" Edward spoke for the pack.

We left, leaving them mourn, Paul had been killed too. Victory wasn't the greatest. Ivy had been injured but everyone else seemed okay. Except Emmett who was mumbling something about the stupid dog not dying. I laughed.

"Which one?"

"Jacob" he answered.

"He's the alpha" Carlisle told him, probably trying to make him feel better.

Alice stopped, she was having a vision. Jasper came to her side immediately and she turned into his chest. Edward jaw dropped.

"What?" Ivy asked.

"You'll see" he whispered just loud enough for us to hear.

We walked to the house, well, actually it was just a whole bunch of burning wood. Esme started to sob tearlessly.

_**Yeah, these weren't really the best chapters. But it'll get better!! It'll be funnier!! DON'T LEAVE**_**! ** (_I said this last time didn't I?)_


	60. Chapter 60 BORING

Hey, yeah, um, I haven't updated in a while have I

_Hey, yeah, um, I haven't updated in a while have I? Sorry…_

_Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight. . . not yet anyway…_

_**Chapter 60 (yay 60 chapters)**_

**Ivy's POV**

"Those…those…mongrels!" Rosalie screamed. Emmett held Rosalie while she also broke into tearless sobs. I didn't care about all the things that we had lost in that house except for things that couldn't be replaced. I felt broken, Edward's face was torn, Sophie hadn't lived with us long but looked kind of sad.

"What are we going to do?" Esme asked still heartbroken. She had spent a lot of time (for a vampire) on that house making it perfect.

"We're not going to give in to them want just because they burned down something we can rebuild" Carlisle said.

Anger grew inside me "yeah what about the things that can't be replaced? Like my mom's things" I spat at Carlisle.

"Calm down Ivy, the things that we have of Mom weren't destroyed. I put them in a safe" Edward explained to me.

"Oh… Sorry" I apologized.

"It's alright" Carlisle assured me.

Alice just stared along with Jasper. The shock still held them.

**Sophie's POV**

I would have tried to cheer the rest of them up, but I had a feeling that a few giggles wouldn't do anything. Without anymore words they all moved towards the ashy burnt wood. Edward showed Ivy the safe and her frown seemed to lessen up.

Alice sat on the pile ash that used to be her room and put her head in her hands, Jasper sat by her trying to comfort her. "All my clothes" she mumbled "all the purses I'll never be able to replace"

Emmett and Rosalie didn't look as sad as the others, all the things that meant most to them was in the garage. Esme was the worse; I didn't even look at her broken expression.

I thought about saying something cheesy like 'Hey, at least we have each other' but just thinking that make me almost burst out laughing. Luckily Edward wasn't paying attention to my thoughts.

I needed to think of a way to cheer myself up, just because they were sad didn't mean I had to be. I sighed, everything I owned was just burned, sooo what to do. I sat on the ground trying to think…

_**Umm I was just going to stop here like I always do, but I'm going to just add the next chapter thingy.**_

_**Umm, another part to Chapter 60?**_

**Ivy's POV**

I think if we were human Esme would be bawling of course, so would I. Edward put his arm around my shoulder. "I can't believe it's gone" I whispered.

"Me either" Edward sighed.

I looked at poor Alice; she was still sitting atop the ashes of her room. "I'm sorry to do this to you but it's time for school" Carlisle said grimly. I couldn't believe that after fighting and losing our home we still had to go to school. I didn't argue though, I wanted to get away from the depressing sight.

Edward, Sophie and I climbed into the Volvo, while he drove I looked in the mirror and saw that my face had a few small streaks of ash. I didn't have time to worry about that now though, we were already at school. To our surprise the pack had gone to school too. To our greater surprise they didn't even glare at us. They had no emotion on their faces.

People stared at us even more when they saw our faces. Students and teachers look like they wanted to know what happened, but the looks on our faces told them not to.

**Sophie's POV  
**

School was horrible I don't think any of us said one word. This had to end, or I was going to start screaming soon. The whole day went somewhat usual-- if you don't include the fact that our whole house burnt down I guess. I gave the wolves death glares all day.

Finally after school I talked to them. "Hey!" I called before they left. They stopped and looked a little frightened; this was good that meant they remembered me! "Shouldn't ya'll be in La Push? I mean you told us we had Forks" I was being polite, how weird.

"I guess you're right" Jacob agreed.

I walked back to the car, Rosalie was standing there "did you start another war Sophie?" she was mad and sounded very serious.

"Uh- no" I was surprised. Like I would start a war…

_**Sorry about mistakes, I didn't have time to check it.**_


End file.
